<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Везунчики by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655388">Везунчики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри и Северус отправляются на север в поисках кочующего шамана.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС Антарктиды!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поттер ввалился через камин – никакого понятия о манерах. Протопал через гостиную, осыпав ковер дымолетным порохом. Злым движением сорвал сырую верхнюю мантию, отскочившая пуговица чуть не выстрелила мне в глаз.</p><p>– И этот здесь, – буркнул Поттер вместо извинений. – Прекрасно!</p><p>Молли подхватила его мантию и повесила на спинку кресла, поближе к камину.</p><p>– Ну-ну, Гарри. Выше нос.</p><p>– Осторожней, Молли, – заметил я вполголоса, – еще чуть выше, и у вашего дома будет пробита крыша.</p><p>Поттер свирепо уставился на меня, и я растянул губы в улыбке. Его взгляды не действовали раньше – когда он был мальчишкой – не подействуют и теперь. В самом-то деле. Пугать меня?..</p><p>– Мой нос, к счастью, до крыши не дотянется. А вот ваш, профессор, – начал ехидно Поттер, но тут в комнату ввалились Джордж Уизли и Ли Джордан; оба навеселе, они удерживались в вертикальном положении преимущественно благодаря друг другу. Плюхнулись на диван, посмеялись над чем-то, только им понятным. Поттер уже свою мысль потерял и досадливо упал в свободное кресло. Тут же вскочил, вскрикнув и густо покраснев. Схватился за ягодицы.</p><p>– Ох, дорогой, – всплеснула руками Молли. – Неужели пружина выскочила? Сколько раз просила Артура, заколдуй этот хлам как следует… вот, сюда, сюда садись…</p><p>Поттер опасливо придвинулся к дивану, одной рукой оглаживая себя сзади. Я уставился на пламя в камине и смотрел на него, пока в глазах не зарябило. Тем временем Молли обхаживала Поттера, как наследного принца; ему и чая, и плед, и полотенце – поглядите-ка только, бедняжка вымок под дождем! Совершеннолетний волшебник, куда уж ему сподобиться на водоотводящее заклинание!..</p><p>– Ну как матч, Гарри? – спросил Джордж, а Джордан шикнул на него.</p><p>– А то вы не знаете, – буркнул Поттер.</p><p>– Отчего же. Расскажите, нам интересно, – протянул я.</p><p>– Как будто вы по радио не слушали.</p><p>– Не весь мир вращается вокруг вас, Поттер.</p><p>– Я проиграл. Довольны?</p><p>– Хмм.</p><p>Молли подсунула ему чашку, в которой кружилась чайная ложка, помешивая. Судя по амплитуде ее движений, размешать требовалось какое-то невероятное количество сахара. Подсластить Поттеру поражение, не иначе.</p><p>– Неужели теряете хватку? Гордость школьной команды, бессменный чемпион… – если бы взглядом можно было убить, от меня бы ничего не осталось. Я понимал, что только провоцирую его почем зря, но остановиться не мог. Никогда не мог. – Неужто нашелся соперник, равный вам? Или – с ума сойти – превосходящий вас?</p><p>Поттер что-то пробормотал, уткнувшись носом в свою чашку.</p><p>– Что-что? Извольте повторить, и на сей раз отчетливо.</p><p>– Я говорю, метла сломалась.</p><p>– Вот так взяла и сломалась?</p><p>– Северус, дай ты мальчику отдохнуть! – вмешалась Молли. До этого она изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на парочку на диване: Ли перекинул через Джорджа ногу, и тот рассеянно поглаживал его коленку. Оба запрокинули головы на спинку дивана и казались мирно спящими. Только Ли нехорошо ухмылялся.</p><p>– Разве он трудился, Молли? – резонно возразил я и снова повернулся к Поттеру. – Итак, метла сломалась? Вот так взяла и развалилась в воздухе?</p><p>– В точку. У нее выпали прутья.</p><p>– Все сразу?</p><p>– Угадали, профессор, – Поттер скривился. – Осталось только древко. Сразу после того, как бладжер ударил по нашему охотнику. А он носит скобки.</p><p>– Скобки?</p><p>– На зубах. Они разлетелись на куски. Удар был действительно очень сильный.</p><p>– Сочувствую вашему охотнику. Но как это могло помешать вам, Поттер?</p><p>– Осколок от скобы перерезал трос, соединяющий прутья. Метла развалилась, и я упустил снитч. Он был возле моего уха. До тех пор, пока я не начал падать, конечно.</p><p>– Как-то слабо верится, – хмыкнул я.</p><p>Следующим утром об этом написали в газете «Спортивный Подозреватель». Назвали это проигрышем года; репортер подозревал заговор конкурентных команд, но это уж как водится.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Через пару дней ко мне заявился Рон. Конечно, выбрал самый неподходящий момент, чтобы сунуть свою лохматую голову в подземелья – я как раз принимал отработку у двух идиотов, умудрившихся устроить дуэль в слизеринской гостиной.</p><p>То, что он потрудился добраться до Хогвартса, меня не на шутку встревожило.</p><p>– Надо поговорить, – заявил он. Я махнул рукой в сторону студентов.</p><p>– Это не подождет?</p><p>– Это про Гарри.</p><p>Ну разумеется. Это всегда про Гарри.</p><p>– Вопрос жизни и смерти, – добавил зловеще Уизли, и мне пришлось отпустить отработчиков.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Так-так-так, – тягуче произнес Снейп, появляясь за моей спиной. Я застыл, будто пойманный с поличным. Никак не удавалось привыкнуть к мысли, что Снейп больше не мой преподаватель и власти надо мной никакой не имеет. Он все еще вел себя так, словно в любой момент мог назначить отработку. На самом деле, я бы не удивился, если бы он ее назначил.</p><p>– Стучаться вас не учили? – буркнул я, пытаясь замаскировать испуг. Свернул брюки в комок и кинул в бездонный чемодан. Отлично, осталось добавить пару рубашек, и сборы можно считать оконченными.</p><p>Снейп пересек комнату и уселся на подоконник, вперившись в меня взглядом.</p><p>– Что это вы задумали, Поттер?</p><p>– Небольшое путешествие. Не волнуйтесь, я пришлю вам открытку.</p><p>Я попытался вытащить книжку с полки – «Квиддич сквозь века» – но она была так плотно стиснута другими книгами, что ничего не вышло.</p><p>– Я и не думал волноваться, – заметил Снейп. – А вот все остальные в панике.</p><p>– Да ничего со мной не случится! – гаркнул я; дернув посильнее, я вытащил книжку и кинул в чемодан. За моей спиной раздался скрип. В следующий момент тяжелый дубовый стеллаж опрокинулся, с грохотом роняя пыльные тома.</p><p>Мы со Снейпом лежали на полу, почти не задетые книгопадом. На макушке у Снейпа, впрочем, уместилась раскрытая «Антология магических ритуалов»; поэтому Снейп, растянувшись на мне, пару секунд не шевелился. Его нос уткнулся мне в подбородок.</p><p>– Вы ходячая катастрофа, Поттер, – прогундосил Снейп.</p><p>– Как будто я сам не знаю! – сердито ответил я, спихивая с себя бывшего профессора. Он сел, потирая затылок, и злобно уставился на меня.</p><p>– И для чего вам нужна эта экспедиция? Собираетесь расстаться с жизнью где-нибудь в полярных снегах?</p><p>– Я должен попытаться это хоть как-то исправить. А там живет шаман, он мне поможет.</p><p>– Что еще за шаман? И что вы собрались исправлять?</p><p>– Вот это, – я махнул рукой на опрокинутый шкаф. Снейп взмахнул палочкой, возвращая его к стенке. – Все это. Невезучесть.</p><p>– Бросьте, Поттер. Это же несерьезно! Подумаешь, пару раз не повезло.</p><p>– Вчера я хотел приготовить себе чай и спалил брови.</p><p>– Сейчас-то они на месте.</p><p>– Не себе. Кричеру.</p><p>– У Кричера есть брови? – удивился Снейп, а я скорбно развел руки:</p><p>– Больше нет. А позавчера моя нога застряла в камине. А на той неделе я зашел в магазин сладостей, и там как раз прочищали шоколадный фонтан, а когда я подошел поближе, посмотреть, в чем там дело, из него хлынул гейзер.</p><p>– Со всяким бывает.</p><p>– Я три раза проваливался в строительную яму. Одну и ту же.</p><p>– Надо смотреть под ноги!</p><p>– Меня чуть не сбила старушка в инвалидном кресле.</p><p>– Надо смотреть по сторонам!</p><p>– На меня упал цветочный горшок. С кактусом.</p><p>– Надо смотреть… Поттер! Это же просто совпадения, не более.</p><p>– На министерском приеме я сел на торт.</p><p>– Вы всегда были неуклюжи.</p><p>– Когда я проходил вступительные испытания в аврорате, то перепутал этажи и случайно уронил очки в магическую чашу. Из нее полез дым, а когда я попытался его разогнать, неудачно махнул палочкой, и в стене открылся проход. Оттуда вылезло какое-то древнее чудище, и у Кингсли чуть не случился сердечный приступ.</p><p>– Так это вы устроили?!</p><p>– Я наступил Джинни на платье. Когда мы пытались пожениться во второй раз. Там были дядюшки, тетушки и престарелые родственники. А на Джинни были стринги с полоской жемчуга между ног.</p><p>– Я прекрасно помню, Поттер, я присутствовал на этом представлении.</p><p>– И когда я хотел отправить ей письмо с извинениями, я случайно подбил глаз ее сове.</p><p>– Достаточно. Ваша мысль ясна.</p><p>Вот и славно. Я повернулся и ногой закрыл чемодан. Замок захлопнулся с неприятным щелчком.</p><p>Я собирался провести последний вечер в Норе, прежде чем отправляться в Арктику. И как раз подумал, как бы спровадить Снейпа с глаз долой, но он вздохнул, мученически закатил глаза к потолку, поправил манжеты и заявил:</p><p>– Прекрасно, Поттер. Я отправляюсь с вами.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Это был заговор. Они отчаялись меня отговорить и воспользовались тяжелой артиллерией. Со Снейпом я ехать никуда не хотел. Но это уже было делом решенным.</p><p>Вечер прошел хорошо. Молли накормила нас до отвала, а потом мы сидели у камина и пили чай с пирожными. Артур все наставлял меня по поводу Арктики: рассказывал, как гарпунить тюленей, и прочие важные вещи. Гермиона развернула на ковре карту и пыталась просчитать для нас с профессором удачный маршрут. Беда в том, что точного адреса шамана я не знал – это был кочующий волшебник. Рон вообще считал, что он шарлатан, но я готов был рискнуть. Мне казалось, хуже уже не станет.</p><p>Джордж и Ли проводили на мне эксперимент. Они наколдовали себе очки, бороды и записывали что-то в блокноты, почесывая макушки. Время от времени повторяли: «Удивительно!» или «Надо же», а порой просто цокали языками.</p><p>Эксперимент состоял в том, что передо мной положили пять кучек драже Берти Боттс. Из каждой я должен был выбрать по одному бобу.</p><p>– Сопли, – сказал я, проглотив один.</p><p>– Удивительно!</p><p>– Ушная сера.</p><p>– Надо же!</p><p>– Блевотина.</p><p>– Тц-ц-ц!</p><p>– Гной.</p><p>– Последняя попытка, Гарри! Выбирай, как следует!</p><p>Голубая конфетка выглядела безопасно. По крайней мере, коричневую из пятой горстки я бы не сунул в рот ни за какие сокровища. Вздохнув, я прожевал боб и задумчиво поднял брови.</p><p>– М-м-м… вкус странный. Что-то… молочное?</p><p>Джордан и Джордж переглянулись.</p><p>– Йогурт? – предположил я.</p><p>– Это наша новая разработка. Больше пошлых вкусов.</p><p>– Пошлых вкусов?</p><p>– Это сперма, Гарри, – хмыкнул Ли. Пока я оторопело таращился на него, Джордж сгреб оставшиеся конфеты себе в ладонь и закинул в рот.</p><p>– Остальные – ягодные и фруктовые. О, и одна со вкусом брюквы.</p><p>– По крайней мере, брюква тебе не досталась, – утешил Ли, похлопав меня по плечу. В его блокноте был нарисован человечек в круглых очках: его волосы стояли дыбом, а с неба в него била кривая молния.</p><p>В остальном вечер прошел как обычно. Снейп занял свое любимое кресло в самом темном углу и рассеянно поглаживал Живоглота. Ко мне это чудовище на коленки никогда не забиралось. Гермиона то и дело обращалась к Снейпу за советом, чтобы проложить маршрут, а Молли суетилась вокруг него, то подливая чай, то предлагая пирожное. А Гарри что, Гарри может и спермой поужинать.</p><p>Потом явился с работы Перси – как всегда, он взял сверхурочные и вернулся за полночь. Молли переключилась на него, а Снейп, мне показалось, выдохнул с облегчением. Пирожное он скормил коту; черная неблагодарность.</p><p>– Северус, ты уж присмотри за Гарри, – попросил Артур, прежде чем отправляться в постель. Он крепко тряхнул руку Снейпа, а тот кивнул. – Нам всем будет спокойней оттого, что ты с ним.</p><p>– Разумеется, Артур, – важно ответил Снейп, метнув в меня взгляд. Я скорчил рожу.</p><p>– Гарри, – Молли вбежала в гостиную, волоча на себе медведя. Ну, или тушу медведя. Или что-то, очень похожее на тушу медведя. Это была шуба. – Смотри, что я отрыла на чердаке! Примерь-ка.</p><p>– Что? Нет!</p><p>Я отбивался, как мог, но никто не пришел мне на помощь – а Молли свирепо уперла руки в бока (медведя перекинула через плечо), и пришлось подчиниться. Под весом шубы я согнулся. Пахла она странно и страшно линяла. Я утешил себя тем, что шуба все равно потеряет половину меха уже на пятой минуте путешествия – а значит, станет гораздо легче. К концу дня от нее останется только пара клочков, а старинный уизлевский медведь будет рассеян по белоснежным просторам Арктики.</p><p>– Повернись! – скомандовала Молли. Словно это было так легко! Я медленно покружился вокруг своей оси. Башка медведя – или то, что можно было назвать меховым капюшоном – налезала на глаза, так что я ничего вокруг не видел. Только ухмылка Снейпа – издевательская такая ухмылочка – стояла перед глазами.</p><p>– Великолепно, Поттер, – приторно протянул он. – Вам очень идет.</p><p>– И главное, как тепло будет! – Молли похлопала меня по спине, выбив из шубы облако пыли и моли. – Кто знает, какие там придется терпеть морозы? Ох, Гарри! – вдруг всхлипнула она и притянула меня к себе. Я застыл в ее объятьях, неловко топчась с ноги на ногу. Молли едва могла меня обхватить, погрузив руки в вонючий мех. Я уткнулся лицом в ее грудь – так уж получилось. Вокруг все молчали и, кажется, таращились на нас. Наконец, Молли меня отпустила, утирая глаза. Я прокашлялся и отступил в угол, надеясь, что про меня, наконец, забудут. И надежда моя оправдалась.</p><p>– Северус, – грозно произнесла Молли, снова упирая руки в бока. Снейп в ужасе открыл рот, но ни слова не произнес. – Тебе я тоже замерзнуть не позволю!</p><p>«Ох, пожалуйста!», – подумал я. Если на Снейпа напялят что-то такое же ужасное, я готов буду смириться даже с дохлым медведем на своих плечах! Мы с Роном переглянулись, обменявшись ухмылками. На Снейпа было жалко смотреть. Он забился в кресло, вцепившись в кота.</p><p>– Право же, Молли, – забормотал он испуганно.</p><p>– Нет-нет! – отрезала она. – Джордж, будь умницей, принеси мою сумку из спальни. Шубу я тебе не нашла, – обратилась она к Снейпу, и тот с облегчением прикрыл глаза. – Но, по крайней мере, теплая вещь в дороге пригодится.</p><p>Она приняла из рук Джорджа сумку и долго там копалась, а мы все с напряжением наблюдали за ней. Особенно волновался Снейп. Наконец, Молли извлекла на свет что-то черное и очень шерстяное. Одним ловким движением она развернула это:</p><p>– Та-да!</p><p>Я был разочарован. Не шерстяные кальсоны, не комбинезон и даже не чехол для носа. Это был свитер, просто свитер, и даже вполне симпатичный. Молли наловчилась их делать элегантными. К нему вполне можно было надевать галстук-бабочку и отправляться на прием.</p><p>Снейп принял подарок и изобразил благодарность.</p><p>– Надевай же! – радостно подсказала Молли и сама же резво натянула свитер ему на голову. Снейп принялся барахтаться, застряв в высоком вороте – похоже, нос мешал. Наконец, он вырвался на волю – растрепанный и сконфуженный. Молли взяла его за руку, чтобы пропихнуть ее в рукав – одевала его, как маленького. Живоглот спрыгнул с его коленей, а Гермиона поспешила уткнуться в карту, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Наконец, все было готово. Снейп тяжело дышал, словно после боя, а Молли любовно оглядывала свое творение.</p><p>У нас у всех были такие свитера; с первой буквой имени на груди. Джордж иногда надевал свитер с буквой «Ф», но не слишком часто.</p><p>– Спасибо, что без узоров, – тихо пробормотал Снейп. Его свитер был просто черным. – Что ж, завтра нам предстоит ранний подъем, а я еще не собрал вещи. Поэтому я отправляюсь в Хогвартс, а утром буду здесь. Поттер, – он скривился, будто даже смотреть в мою сторону ему было неприятно, – постарайтесь не проспать. И я надеюсь, что с вами до утра не приключится ничего ужасного.</p><p>– Да-да, до свиданья, спокойной ночи, – кисло пробормотал я. Снейп поднялся и направился к камину.</p><p>– Спокойной ночи, Северус! До свидания, профессор! Спокойной ночи, – затараторили все. Взяв в руки дымолетный порох, Снейп обернулся через плечо и кинул на меня еще один строгий взгляд. Я ухмыльнулся во весь рот:</p><p>– Спокойной ночи, сэр, – сказал я.</p><p>На свитере Снейпа, во всю спину, была изображена очаровательная летучая мышка в ночном колпаке.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Когда все разошлись по спальням, в гостиной остались мы втроем. Гермиона подбросила поленьев в камин, а я растянулся на ковре, уставившись на огонь. Рон сел рядышком. Некоторое время мы все задумчиво молчали.</p><p>– Попытайся не влипнуть в неприятности, – наконец сказала Гермиона.</p><p>– Кто? Я?! – фальшиво уточнил я, и Рон рассмеялся.</p><p>– И знаешь, не обязательно с ним все время ругаться, – Гермиона сердито взглянула на меня. – Он заботится о тебе. Пусть и в своей манере.</p><p>– Ну да. Как и на первом курсе, помнишь? Тогда ты его, кажется, подожгла.</p><p>Если Гермиона и смутилась, то виду не подала.</p><p>– Главное, не отказывайся от него. Даже если он откроется с неожиданной стороны.</p><p>– Это ты сейчас о чем? – я действительно не понял. Гермиона потрепала меня по макушке, взъерошив волосы, а Рон положил руку мне на плечо.</p><p>– В конце концов, это всего лишь небольшое путешествие, – сказал он безмятежно. – Что такого может случиться?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Всю ночь мне снился Снейп. Он был квадратным, как чемодан, и открывался с разных неожиданных сторон. Конечно же, я проспал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Конечно же, он проспал. В этом доме все проспали. Молли причитала, что такое случилось впервые – чтобы все часы в доме разом остановились! Я вытряхнул Поттера из постели, с трудом подавляя желание окатить водой из палочки; он казался полностью потерянным, сидел на ковре, сгорбленный, полуголый, и таращился на меня мутным взглядом. Его волосы стояли практически вертикально. Это было невыносимо, и я трусливо сбежал, наказав Поттеру немедленно одеться и спуститься вниз.</p><p>Поднялась страшная суматоха. Молли, рыдая, набивала пакеты едой. Джордан и Джордж не нашли ничего лучше, чем целоваться в кладовке – где на них наткнулась рыдающая Молли. Кот истошно вопил, Перси тоже – он опоздал на работу, что означало локальный апокалипсис. Артур мирно набивал трубку – он приобрел эту вредную привычку после войны, и теперь кухня почти всегда тонула в сизом дыму. Грейнджер впопыхах доделывала какие-то чертежи, схемы, совершенно никому не нужные. Когда она попыталась вручить их мне, я отчитал ее, сообщив о допустимом минимуме багажа. Один чемодан Поттера уже превышал все разрешенные пределы; я взял только самое необходимое и все равно думал, что кое-что можно было оставить в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Поттер, наконец-то, соизволил спуститься вниз. Позевывая, он спросил:</p><p>– Как насчет завтрака?</p><p>И я был близок к убийству. Нас отвлек шум из камина: заявилась девица Уизли, вернувшаяся из медового месяца. Конечно, она не могла выбрать другой день. Она и ее женишок вывалились из камина в гостиную и уселись на диван, ожидая, что вокруг них все начнут бегать. Фокус внимания Молли и правда сместился: сработал старый рефлекс, и она принялась вынимать еду из пакета, чтобы накормить молодоженов. Поттер скуксился, глядя на бывшую невесту, и я поспешил увести его из дома.</p><p>– Мы уходим! – громогласно крикнул он из прихожей. Рональд вышел закрыть за нами дверь.</p><p>– Счастливого пути, – сказал он, коротко улыбнувшись мне и крепко обняв Поттера. – Привезите сувенир.</p><p>Мы были уже на полпути к границе аппарации, когда нас догнала Молли. Она тащила медведя.</p><p>– Гарри, милый, ты забыл кое-что!</p><p>– Ах, это, – промямлил Гарри. – Да, и как это меня угораздило?</p><p>Молли обняла нас обоих, на секунду мы оказались прижаты друг к дружке ее крепкими руками. Поттер упирался мне куда-то в плечо, и я сцепил руки за спиной. Наконец, мы оказались на свободе, и я почти бегом ринулся к обочине, на которой заканчивался защитный барьер над Норой.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В магпорту было людно; я схватил Поттера за руку и потащил сквозь толпу в направлении парящих разноцветных стрелок. Кругом были маги в пестрых мантиях, вернувшиеся с отпуска, самодвижущиеся тележки с чемоданами, пролетающие мимо на такой скорости, что оставалось только беречь ноги, а также снующие туда-сюда эльфы в фирменных желтых ливреях. Вдалеке громыхала повозка, груженная клетками с совами; то и дело над головами проносились бумажные журавлики. Раздавался усиленный сонорусом голос, устало объявляющий отправление в том или ином направлении. Стрелки были подписаны: «юг», «север», «восток» и «запад», но вели себя, как им заблагорассудится: крутились вокруг своей оси, сталкивались или менялись местами – и тогда маги, в панике, следовали за ними со всем своим багажом.</p><p>Эта дикая суета, шум и теснота всегда действовали мне на нервы, поэтому я предпочитал избегать подобных мест. Сейчас мне предстояло найти нужную нам стойку и забрать порт-ключ, не потеряв при этом Поттера. Он, кстати говоря, шел за мной покорно и почти не вырывался – это вызывало подозрения. Обернувшись, я обнаружил, что тащу за собой какого-то незнакомого японского мальчика.</p><p>Вернув невозмутимого ребенка рыдающей семье, я принялся метаться по залу, высматривая лохматую макушку. Когда близок был уже к тому, чтобы совершить какое-нибудь ужасное террористическое преступление, Поттер нашел меня сам. Он вынырнул из толпы, схватил меня за локоть и без малейших усилий скользнул обратно в гущу людей.</p><p>– Нам сюда, – он указал на стойку под синим сверкающим флагом; серебряными звездочками на нем были вышиты пункты назначения.</p><p>– Гарри Джеймс Поттер, – спокойно сказал мальчишка, касаясь стойки. Над стойкой показался маленький белый куб, затем появился эльф на шатающемся барном табурете. Он стоял на цыпочках, но все равно мы могли видеть только его макушку и большие мечтательные глаза.</p><p>– Ты забронировал порт-ключ заранее? – я был приятно удивлен. Поттер равнодушно пожал плечами; он поблагодарил эльфа и двинулся к ширме. Я вдруг понял, что Поттер с его квиддичной карьерой наверняка не раз уже путешествовал подобным образом. Тот факт, что в чем-то он оказался опытней меня, откровенно задевал.</p><p>– Разве мы не должны пройти инструктаж? – спросил я резко, когда мы оказались в тесной кабинке, и Поттер задернул ширму.</p><p>– Какой еще инструктаж? Держитесь крепко и ни за что не расцепляйте руки – вот и весь инструктаж.</p><p>– Ты хотя бы зарегистрировал нас в книге отбытия?</p><p>– Конечно, – солгал он. Поставил кубик на специальную подставку и встал на нужное место (на полу были нарисованы следы ног). Я застыл напротив него, проследив за тем, чтобы стоять аккурат на разметке.</p><p>– Что сделать с багажом?</p><p>– Просто поставьте чемодан между ног и придерживайте.</p><p>– Ты уверен, что нет никаких правил на этот счет?</p><p>Поттер закатил глаза.</p><p>– Сжимайте ноги крепче, вот и все, – раздраженно велел он. – Готовы?</p><p>– Нет, – но я не успел придумать новый вопрос, потому что Поттер хлопнул ладонью по кубику и схватил меня за руки. Кубик вспыхнул слепящим белым светом, моментально заполнившим все тесное пространство. Я вцепился в Поттера так крепко, что пальцы свело судорогой. Резкий рывок – мгновение в пустоте с проваливающимся к пяткам желудком – а после мои ноги погрузились в хрустящий сугроб.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я потерял свой саквояж. Мы обошли все сугробы, неразличимые друг от друга, использовали манящие чары, рыли снег, Поттер даже разглядывал небо, будто надеясь обнаружить мой багаж висящим в воздухе. Но его не было. Пропал – со всем содержимым. Что удивительно, чемодан Поттера был в порядке. Воткнувшийся в сугроб, с блестящим темным боком, этот монолит глупости оказался у нас на пути, когда мы приземлялись. Поттер ударился ухом о его кованый угол, а я едва не выбил себе зуб. Но чемодан Поттера был здесь, а мой саквояж пропал бесследно.</p><p>– Не стоит так убиваться, – утешил Поттер, держась за свое красное, опухшее ухо. – Это всего лишь вещи.</p><p>Он стоял передо мной, в медвежьей шубе, в очках, густо залепленных снегом, с припорошенными снегом волосами и даже бровями.</p><p>– Что бы ты понимал!</p><p>Все самое ценное, все. Успокоительные капли. Теплые кальсоны. Зелья. Банка крепчайшего кофе – где мы найдем в Арктике кофе? Любимая книга, чтобы поднимать себе настроение после долгих споров с Поттером. Я даже прихватил парочку небольших артефактов из Хогвартса, чтобы использовать в случае смертельной опасности. А теперь ничего, ничего не осталось!</p><p>– Как такое могло случиться? Это твой багаж должен был потеряться! – орал я на Поттера, изо рта вырывался густой белый пар. Горло болело мучительно, но я пока мог это игнорировать.</p><p>– Надо было крепче сжимать ноги.</p><p>– Поверь мне, Поттер, я сжимал их достаточно крепко! Если бы ты просунул между них свою шею, я бы ее сломал.</p><p>– Это всего лишь вещи, – обиженно пробормотал Поттер.</p><p>Сменная мантия. Свежие рубашки. Теперь у Поттера будет повод обвинить меня в нечистоплотности. Грязный профессор Снейп.</p><p>– И потом, может, все просто осталось в магпорту. Мы заберем ваш саквояж на обратном пути.</p><p>Колдография Дамблдора.</p><p>– Главное, палочка при вас.</p><p>Это верно. Я всегда держу ее под рукой. Палочка при мне. И еще – свитер, что связала Молли. У него удобный ворот. Теперь это единственная моя одежда, не считая тяжелой верхней мантии.</p><p>– Мы должны отправляться в путь, – сказал Поттер, зачерпывая снег и прижимая к уху.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кругом было бело. Сверху и снизу – почти одинаковый цвет; а между – прослойка другого оттенка. Я никогда не видел столько снега. По правде говоря, я мало где бывал. Один раз – в Торонто, и еще как-то меня занесло в Суссекс. В магпорту я чуть с ума не сошел, пытаясь разобраться, куда идти и что делать. Снейп – тот сразу нырнул в толпу и исчез. Я бы и рад идти за ним, но споткнулся об эльфа и полетел головой в чей-то чемодан; дамочка в желтой мантии как раз раскрыла его, остановившись у меня на пути. Конечно, там использовалось магическое расширение пространства – так что я рухнул туда, будто в колодец, и еще с полчаса барахтался между чулками и лифчиками. Все эти крючки и ремешочки цеплялись за меня не хуже дьявольских силков. Все это было очень унизительно, и, когда меня извлекли на свет, я был уже весь красный и тяжело дышал. Да еще получил пощечину – за просто так! Дамочка унеслась прочь, а я понял, что забыл у нее очки – пришлось догонять, и я действительно не хочу вспоминать о том, что было потом.</p><p>Когда я нашел Снейпа, он уже был не в духе – в смысле, даже больше, чем всегда. Ворчал всю дорогу, а по прибытии устроил настоящую истерику из-за пропавших вещей. Ну, истерики – это фирменное, это как обычно.</p><p>Виноватым во всем, конечно, объявлялся Гарри Джеймс Поттер.</p><p>– Если окажется, что эта твоя… – Снейп взмахнул рукой, – невезучесть заразна…</p><p>– Ха, было бы здорово! – ухмыльнулся я. – Может быть даже, это кочующая невезучесть. Тогда мне не придется никого искать, это уже будет ваша проблема.</p><p>Мы шли наугад по хрустящему снегу. Я волочил за собой чемодан, и он оставлял широкую борозду, которую подметал подол моей жуткой шубы.</p><p>– Поверь мне, Поттер, – начал Снейп угрожающим тоном, но смолк на середине фразы и сбавил шаг. Потом остановился. Я увидел его лицо и сразу же понял, что у нас неприятности.</p><p>На снежном пригорке высился указатель.</p><p>«Добро пожаловать в Антарктиду! Пингвиний спуск – 200 м.»</p><p>– Мне казалось, ты что-то говорил про Арктику, – очень тихим голосом произнес Снейп.</p><p>– Да. Я… да. Арктика.</p><p>– Мы не в Арктике.</p><p>– Нет. Точно нет.</p><p>Снейп помолчал. Я тоже. Мы стояли и смотрели на указатель.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Снейп мчался вперед с бешеной скоростью. С его-то ногами не сложно перешагнуть сугроб, а я увязал по пояс. Да еще этот чертов чемодан – кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется таким тяжеленным? Мне не пришло в голову попросить Гермиону поколдовать над ним; наверняка она бы сделала его легче пушинки, да еще заставила бы самого лететь за мной. Уменьшать тогда я не решился из-за хрупких вещей внутри, а сейчас уже не прочь был рискнуть, да только чары не сработали.</p><p>Если из-за всей этой невезучести я стану сквибом… даже думать об этом не хотелось.</p><p>– Снейп! Да постойте же! Можно хоть немного сбавить шаг?</p><p>Он был уже далеко. Черная тень посреди белоснежного поля. Обернулся через плечо, злобно взмахнул рукой:</p><p>– Двигайся, Поттер!</p><p>Пот катил ручьем, медвежья шуба съехала на одно плечо. Брошу чемодан – и у нас не останется ни ложки с тарелкой, ни одеяла, совсем ничего. Угораздило Снейпа потерять свой драгоценный саквояж!</p><p>– Как вообще можно было перепутать Антарктиду с Арктикой? – он стоял на снежном пригорке и смотрел, как я с пыхтением волочу чемодан. Не сделал ни единого движения, чтобы помочь, просто стоял и смотрел сверху вниз, гневно скрестив руки на груди. – Это на разных полюсах земного шара, Поттер.</p><p>– Откуда мне знать? В Хогвартсе географию не преподавали, – буркнул я, переводя дыхание. Может быть, выложить пару лишних вещей? «Квиддич сквозь века», ловушку для снов, лыжи?.. – И вообще. Может, это в магпорту перепутали.</p><p>– Это ты перепутал, ты! Всегда только ты! – он театрально застонал, закрыв лицо руками. – Ну почему я вечно привязан к тебе? Ты как камень на моей шее, Поттер! С самых школьных лет!</p><p>– Никто не заставлял вас ехать сюда. Я бы прекрасно справился сам.</p><p>– Ты бы вообще улетел куда-нибудь в Атлантиду!</p><p>– Какая разница? Может, так было бы и лучше. Вам меньше проблем.</p><p>Снейп заскрипел зубами. Потом схватился за чемодан, сжав ручку прямо поверх моих пальцев.</p><p>– Нам надо шевелиться, – сказал он и больше не произносил ни слова, волоча за собой и меня, и багаж.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Все пошло не так с самого начала и становилось хуже с каждой секундой. Спустя пару часов, когда поднялся ветер, мы сделали привал. Мелкие ледяные осколки летели в лицо, забивались в нос, ранили. Сумерки сгущались, и неприятное предчувствие не оставляло меня.</p><p>Наши с Поттером палочки не работали.</p><p>– Так значит, дело не во мне! – этот идиот обрадовался. – Но почему здесь магия не действует?</p><p>Однажды я читал об этом в какой-то статье о северных народах; упоминалось вскользь влияние не то полярной ночи, не то северного сияния.</p><p>– Это элементарный магический закон, Поттер. Полярная ночь блокирует магию, об этом каждый знает.</p><p>– Полярная ночь?</p><p>– Скоро здесь станет еще холоднее. Мы должны отыскать людей. Кого-то, кто поможет нам выбраться.</p><p>На самом деле, я подозревал, что придется выкопать берлогу в снегу и зимовать там. Артур с сыновьями снарядит спасательную операцию. Скорее всего, они будут прочесывать Арктику, а затем – континент за континентом, пока не найдут нас. Два скрюченных, обледеневших тела.</p><p>– Если мы двинемся в путь прямо сейчас, к вечеру уже можем быть в Англии.</p><p>Поттер сидел на чемодане, закутавшись в медвежью шкуру. На секунду я пожалел, что Молли не нашла для меня чего-то похожего – подошла бы и шкура бизона, лисы, саблезубого тигра, наконец. Что угодно было бы теплее моей зимней мантии, которая давно уже не защищала от растущего мороза.</p><p>– Может быть, перекусим? – жалобно попросил Поттер.</p><p>– С превеликим удовольствием. Только сначала вам придется разыскать и убить пингвина, а может, тюленя… у вас есть опыт по разделке туш? Или может, вы прихватили с собой сэндвичи?</p><p>– Еда, которую Молли дала нам в дорогу… – начал было он, но я безжалостно перебил:</p><p>– Была в моем саквояже.</p><p>Стон, который испустил мальчишка, был полон безысходности и отчаяния.</p><p>Затем мы продолжили путь, и время от времени Поттер останавливался, чтобы злобно пнуть чемодан.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я сдался через несколько часов. Не знаю, сколько прошло – три или восемь. Не было видно ни луны, ни солнца, чтобы определять по ним время; моя палочка превратилась в бесполезный кусок дерева. Горло начало саднить – знакомая, старая боль, которую я старательно игнорировал. Я знал, что дальше будет только хуже. Мы просто шли и шли, и ничего не встречалось нам на пути – ни скал, ни берега, ни птиц, ни людей, ничего. Словно каким-то образом мы оказались единственными посреди стертого мира. Мира, выцветшего до полной белизны.</p><p>Время от времени мы останавливались, чтобы растопить снег в ладонях и немного попить. Поттер был мрачен и молчал, наверное, от голода. Я помнил, сколько мальчишка всегда ел – у Уизли, и прежде, в школе. У меня часто не было аппетита во время трапез в Большом Зале, и тогда я скользил взглядом к гриффиндорскому столу.</p><p>Мысль о том, чтобы убить тюленя, перестала казаться мне нелепой. Пожалуй, я бы так и сделал, попадись нам на пути хоть один тюлень – вообще хоть что-нибудь живое, что можно превратить в обед.</p><p>В какой-то момент я повалился на снег от усталости. Было так мягко и тихо. Молочные сумерки заливали небо равномерным слоем. Я смотрел вверх, а потом веки стали опускаться, все тело опутала уютная сонливость.</p><p>Затем я очнулся. От пощечины.</p><p>Этот поганец сидел на мне и шлепал меня по щекам.</p><p>– Ох, Снейп, – сказал он, когда я уставился на него, онемев от ярости.</p><p>«Ох, Снейп». Он даже ничего не прибавил. Просто перекинул через меня ногу и съехал в снег рядом, неуклюже и тяжело.</p><p>– Могу я узнать, – дрогнувшим голосом начал я, но Поттер перебил:</p><p>– Надо развести огонь.</p><p>– Прямо в этом сугробе.</p><p>– Не важно, где! Надо развести огонь. Мы не доживем до утра, если не согреемся.</p><p>– Мы в любом случае не доживем до утра, Поттер, – тихо прошипел я. – Утро наступит через шесть месяцев. Это полярная ночь!</p><p>– Так значит, мы что… эээ… умрем здесь? – удивился Поттер.</p><p>– По твоей милости.</p><p>– Из-за моей невезучести!</p><p>– Из-за того, что ты перепутал Арктику с Антарктидой!</p><p>– Ничего я не путал, – набычился Поттер. – Я даже не заказывал порт-ключ.</p><p>– Ты сказал, что забронировал его, сказал, что позаботился об этом.</p><p>– Я свалил все на Гермиону, ясно? А она не могла ничего перепутать. Так что это ошибка работников магпорта.</p><p>– Ты даже такую малость сделать не мог!</p><p>– Я не хотел рисковать! Все дело в моей невезучести…</p><p>– Все дело в том, что ты ленивый, нахальный, бестолковый…</p><p>– О, заткнись, – буркнул Поттер, взбрыкнув ногой – снежное облачко рассеялось на ветру. Заметив выражение моего лица, Поттер добавил: - Все равно мы умираем. Можно больше не притворяться любезным.</p><p>– Ты не обманул бы меня ни на секунду.</p><p>– Я был вежливым только ради Уизли, ясно? Они почему-то любят тебя. Но мне ты голову не задуришь!</p><p>– Ну разумеется. Мистер Поттер, сама проницательность! И в чем ты обвинишь меня теперь?</p><p>Пара часов наедине, и мы вернулись к старому сценарию поведения. Крики и брань, подозрения и насмешки; словно в старые добрые школьные годы.</p><p>Мне стало гадко, и я поднялся на ноги.</p><p>– Куда ты идешь? – Поттер тоже подскочил, сжав кулаки.</p><p>– Подальше от тебя, – рявкнул я. Неправда; конечно, я бы не оставил его там. Но мне хотелось так сказать. Увидеть, как распахнутся широко его глаза. Насладившись этим, я развернулся (полы мантии запутались в снегу, обернулись вокруг моих ног, и пришлось рывком расправить тяжелую ткань) и двинулся прочь.</p><p>– Ты не можешь! – заорал мне вслед Поттер. – Ты обещал, что присмотришь за мной!</p><p>– Как ты заметил – нам осталось недолго. Не вижу смысла тратить это время на старые препирательства, – я повернулся и шагал спиной вперед, чтобы защитить лицо от ветра. Беспомощная фигурка Поттера уменьшалась.</p><p>– Трус! – крикнул он.</p><p>Дыхание перехватило. Все эти годы. Все это бесконечное унижение, что приходилось терпеть. Из-за него, только из-за него одного, беспечного, глупого… Уизли не знали о моей слабости. Никто не знал. Я и сам долгое время не догадывался. Делал все, чтобы не замечать постыдных чувств. Но всякий раз, когда он бросал мне вызов – когда смеялся надо мной, оскорблял меня, отталкивал – мне хотелось закричать, хотелось ударить его.</p><p>Никогда прежде я не был так близок к срыву.</p><p>Быстрым шагом я приблизился к Поттеру.</p><p>– Повтори, – что-то вроде рычания вырвалось из моей глотки. Он упрямо поднял подбородок. Его лицо было на уровне моей шеи. Ему приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, но от этого он не выглядел менее дерзким.</p><p>– Ты прекрасно слышал, – сказал он тихо, рассмеялся, и белое облако вырвалось из его рта, затуманив на секунду очки. – Всегда срабатывает.</p><p>– Считаешь, что можешь надо мной смеяться? Кто тебе позволил?</p><p>– А кто мне запретит?</p><p>Его лицо. Его губы. Резкая ухмылка – так, что собрались складки за уголками. Я подошел слишком близко.</p><p>Толкнул его в грудь. Не слишком сильно. Я не собирался избивать бывшего ученика. Гнев застилал мой разум, но остатки здравомыслия еще теплились:</p><p>– Я запрещаю.</p><p>Он толкнул меня в ответ.</p><p>– Или что?</p><p>Немыслимо.</p><p>– Прекрати это, Поттер, – еще один толчок, посильнее. Он отступил на шаг, а потом с силой ударил меня в грудь.</p><p>– Я не боюсь тебя.</p><p>– Ты перешел все границы!</p><p>На этот раз он сделал несколько шагов назад, чуть не опрокинувшись на спину. Тяжелая шуба мешала ему двигаться. Я наступал, теснил его, заставлял пятиться. Можно было просто повалить его в снег и запихнуть горсть куда-нибудь за шиворот. Оседлать его, вдавить в сугроб, заставить извиваться подо мной.</p><p>Ни в коем случае.</p><p>– Чувствуешь себя таким смелым, не так ли, Поттер? Таким взрослым. Можешь грубить мне, сколько заблагорассудится. Тебе и раньше ничего не мешало. Считаешь, что можешь оскорблять меня безнаказанно. Но кто тебя защитит сейчас, а? Дамблдора нет, и никто не скажет мне, что к тебе следует быть помягче. Ведь ты требуешь особого подхода, ты у нас особенный, Поттер, всегда им был.</p><p>Мне хотелось раздавить его; отомстить за все, что он сотворил со мной. За то, что сделал меня таким – жалким, жаждущим. Сам факт его существования был испытанием моей гордости, моему достоинству и чувству самоуважения. Поттер растоптал их напрочь.</p><p>– Уизли просили тебя быть вежливым? Прекрасно, ведь меня они просили о том же. Оставить тебя в покое. У Гарри тяжелые времена. Гарри нужна поддержка. Всегда кто-то защищает тебя. Но здесь никого нет, и если ты думаешь, что можешь безнаказанно…</p><p>Поттер вдруг издал смешной звук – будто сова ухнула – и замахал руками. Все произошло так стремительно! Мы оказались на краю – в окружающем снегу невозможно было различить обрыв, белое на белом, и Поттер вдруг начал падать спиной вперед так быстро, но недостаточно быстро – словно произошел какой-то сбой во времени – и я протянул к нему руки, а Поттер схватился за меня, и я попытался его спасти…</p><p>И мы полетели вниз вместе.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Мы лежали в снегу, крепко обнявшись.</p><p>– Что ж, кажется, мы нашли Пингвиний спуск, – пробормотал Поттер, уткнувшись лицом мне в грудь. Возникло это опасное чувство – будто я вот-вот рассмеюсь. Но мне удалось погасить смех прежде, чем он вырвался бы наружу. Лежать под Поттером и его шубой было так тепло. Я видел мутные линии в небе. Я видел высокий откос, с которого мы скатились. След, оставленный нашими телами.</p><p>– Ты цел? Ничего себе не отшиб? – спросил Поттер, приподняв лохматую голову. Его очки съехали с лица и теперь держались на одной дужке. Он ухмылялся, ухмылялся во весь рот. – Славно подрались. Разобрались, как мужчины. Тебе повезло, что я невезучий, иначе получил бы хорошую трепку.</p><p>– Все верно, Поттер, – я закрыл глаза, слабовольно сдался, лишь бы не глядеть на него. – Мне просто невероятно повезло. Начало везти в момент встречи с тобой, и череда потрясающих удачных моментов не иссякает по сей день.</p><p>Когда мы поднялись и огляделись, то обнаружили, что ближе к горизонту снег утончается, уступая льду. Ледяное плато кое-где темнело влажными пятнами. Были видны царапины на льду – длинные тонкие борозды, оставленные кем-то. Возможно, мы близко к цели. Где-то рядом могли быть люди. Ученые, изучающие снега. Или местные жители. Кто-нибудь, у кого есть еда и огниво.</p><p>– Мы двинемся туда, – сказал я. Поттер задумчиво глядел на спуск, запрокинув голову. С такого ракурса он казался смертельно высоким. Рыхлый снег казался серым в скудном свете. Я встал рядом, глядя наверх и представляя, какой катастрофой все это могло закончиться.</p><p>Поттер, однако же, думал о другом.</p><p>– Мой чемодан остался там, – сказал он.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Здесь мы и остановимся.<br/><br/>Я долго ждал этих слов. Снейп целый день шагал так, будто не знал усталости. Я бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что он действительно никогда не устает; просто движется к цели, этакая бездушная машина.<br/><br/>Раз или два я открывал рот, чтобы попросить о привале, но так и не сделал этого. Нечего доставлять ему лишнюю радость – посмотрите-ка, Гарри Поттер канючит, как первогодка во время похода. Так что я упрямо шел за ним, волоча чемодан. От голода тошнило. Каждый раз, когда я поднимал глаза, я видел одну и ту же картинку: белое плато и узкая черная спина Снейпа; его волосы, слипшиеся в ледяные сосульки на кончиках. Я был уверен, что это будет мне сниться ночью.<br/><br/>Наконец, даже Мистер Выносливость сдался.<br/><br/>– Здесь, – он указал на ровный участок льда, ничем не отличающийся от любого другого. Я устроился поодаль, откинувшись спиной на чемодан и закрыв глаза.<br/><br/>– Нужно развести огонь. Поттер, среди того бесполезного хлама, что ты таскаешь за собой целый день, есть что-нибудь вроде огнива?<br/><br/>– Зажигалка, ты хочешь сказать. Конечно, у меня есть зажигалка. И мы можем подпалить что-нибудь ненужное. Например, те схемы, которые нам всучила Гермиона.<br/><br/>– Ну так чего ты ждешь, – раздраженно воскликнул Снейп.<br/><br/>Через пару секунд он подошел и встал за моей спиной.<br/><br/>Чемодан не открывался.<br/><br/>– В чем дело, Поттер?<br/><br/>Я все еще возился с замком.<br/><br/>– Чемодан не открывается.<br/><br/>– Дай-ка мне, – он присел на корточки, скрючившись над застежкой так, что почти уткнулся в нее носом. Через пару минут он повернулся ко мне с неповторимым выражением лица. – Не думаю, что нам удастся его открыть.<br/><br/>– Глупости. Надо просто… стукнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым, – я принялся оглядываться по сторонам.<br/><br/>– Это тебя надо стукнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым, – пробормотал Снейп еле слышно.<br/><br/>Я знал, что он не откроется. Понял это с первых секунд. Даже не удивился.<br/><br/>– БОМБАРДА МАКСИМА! – палочка в моей руке едва слышно хрустнула, так сильно я ее сжал. Где-то вдалеке, похоже, сошла лавина. Задыхаясь, я отшвырнул палочку прочь. – Открывайся, ты, чертов кусок…<br/><br/>Пинать чемодан явно было плохой идеей. Пока я катался по льду, схватившись за ногу, Снейп чертил на льду какие-то символы, вооружившись старым ключом. Когда я подполз к нему, чтобы взглянуть, он досадливо махнул рукой:<br/><br/>– Не слишком близко, Поттер. Ты все испортишь.<br/><br/>– Что это?<br/><br/>– Ключ от Норы. Артур вручил мне его еще во время войны.<br/><br/>– Не это, – я закатил глаза. Тоже мне, достояние – я получил такой же ключ, и Молли сказала, что Нора теперь и мой дом тоже. А то, что Снейп пользовался доверием Уизли еще до суда, где его оправдали, мне и без того было известно. – Я про эти узоры.<br/><br/>– Эти <em>узоры</em>, Поттер, называются рунами. Это устаревший вариант начертания, которым пользовались язычники. Возможно, они согреют нас немного.<br/><br/>– Каким это образом? Мне казалось, магия здесь не действует.<br/><br/>– Так и есть, – Снейп закончил чертить и бережно вытер ключ от ледяной крошки, прежде чем спрятать его в карман. – Но руны нельзя назвать лучевой магией.<br/><br/>Заметив мой взгляд, Снейп тяжело вздохнул:<br/><br/>– Обычные заклинания действуют по типу луча – ты концентрируешься на объекте или человеке, которого хочешь заколдовать, и твоя воля, твой магический потенциал концентрируются на нем. Палочка служит проводником. Магия направлена на что-то, словно луч. Артефакты и руны действуют по другому принципу. Возможно, энергетика, которая возникает в сумерках во время полярной ночи, блокирует именно направленную магию.<br/><br/>– Возможно, – повторил я задумчиво.<br/><br/>– Возможно, – кивнул Снейп. – Наверняка мы это выясним через несколько часов.<br/><br/>Мой живот громко заурчал.<br/><br/>– А есть какие-нибудь руны для насыщения? – спросил я без особой надежды, и Снейп широко усмехнулся.<br/><br/>– Ты можешь припомнить обеды у Молли. Особенно ее Рождественский стол. Одно только воспоминание об этом заставляет чувствовать себя объевшимся. Все эти бесконечные гарниры, сладкое полено, суфле и индейка в смородиновом соку…<br/><br/>Мой живот заурчал еще громче.<br/><br/>– Я всегда знал, что ты садист, – подытожил я грустно.<br/><br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/><br/>Было странно спать на снегу; но не более странно, чем спать на сырой земле в лесу или на полу в чулане. Мне случалось засыпать и в более неуютных местах. Там, конечно, не было Снейпа.<br/><br/>Каждый раз, когда мои веки начинали слипаться, он двигался или вздыхал, а иногда даже тихо покашливал, закрыв рот ладонью. Казалось, он нарочно так делает. Я поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Он устроился чуть поодаль, завернувшись в свою мантию. Лежал, скрючившись, но длинные ноги все равно торчали из-под импровизированного одеяла.<br/><br/>– Снейп, – позвал я, и в снежной тишине это прозвучало неуместно громко. Он взглянул на меня, недовольно нахмурившись:<br/><br/>– В чем дело?<br/><br/>– По-моему, руны не работают.<br/><br/>– Просто засыпай, Поттер. Они начнут действовать рано или поздно, – он скрючился еще сильнее и закрыл глаза. Я вздохнул. Сложно поверить, но я собирался сделать это, да.<br/><br/>– Иди сюда.<br/><br/>– Что? – он приподнялся на локте, глядя на меня. – Что ты сказал?<br/><br/>– Иди сюда, – я откинул край шубы и похлопал рядом с собой. – Здесь теплее.<br/><br/>– Мне и тут неплохо, спасибо.<br/><br/>– Да брось ты, – я снова похлопал, словно это могло приманить его. – Ты уже весь синий. Твоя мантия слишком тонкая.<br/><br/>– Цвет моей кожи не должен тебя волновать. И уверяю, с мантией все в порядке.<br/><br/>– Не будь таким упрямым.<br/><br/>– Ну что ты, Поттер, это твоя прерогатива.<br/><br/>Отлично. Мне предстояло уговаривать его всю ночь – ночь, которая длится шесть месяцев.<br/><br/>– Просто иди сюда, черт тебя дери. Серьезно. Нам обоим будет теплее.<br/><br/>Он молчал и не шевелился так долго, что я почти заснул. Потом вдруг быстро поднялся и скользнул рядом, укрывшись краешком медвежьей шкуры. Я подвинулся ближе, укрывая его, как следует. Снейп застыл, вытянувшись на спине и глядя прямо перед собой. Ему, похоже, было чертовски неуютно – ничего удивительного. Вряд ли он часто засыпал с кем-нибудь в обнимку.<br/><br/>Постепенно его тело расслабилось. Его рука была не такой уж ледяной, когда я случайно задел ее пальцами. Зато Снейп моментально закаменел от прикосновения. Как те ящерицы, которые замирают, пытаясь слиться с камнем. Я смотрел в передаче о живой природе.<br/><br/>–Теплее? – шепнул я. Возможно, светская беседа поможет нам избавиться от неловкости.<br/><br/>– Да, благодарю, – сухо проговорил он.<br/><br/>– Пустяки. Под этим медведем хватит места на троих.<br/><br/>На это Снейп ничего не ответил. Я повозился рядом, устраиваясь удобней на жестком льду.<br/><br/>– Ты мог бы… не знаю… снять мантию и постелить ее вниз. Тогда мы будем укрыты сверху и снизу.<br/><br/>– Да, конечно, – неожиданно покорно согласился Снейп. Пара минут возни и пыхтения – и вот мы уже устроились с удобством.<br/><br/>– Ты в этом свитере, – заметил я. – Как мило.<br/><br/>– Ничего милого, – мгновенно взвился Снейп. – Просто у него удобный ворот, только и всего.<br/><br/>– Я тоже свой ношу, хотя он уже старый и весь вытянулся.<br/><br/>– Когда тебя это останавливало.<br/><br/>– Если я закину на тебя ногу сверху, ты не будешь возражать?<br/><br/>– Чт… – Снейп прокашлялся. – Что?..<br/><br/>– Человеческое тело – лучшая батарея, – мой тон звучал в точности как у Гермионы, когда она сообщала нам какой-нибудь очевидный факт из книги «История Хогвартса». – Обещаю, я не стану приставать к тебе. Я не извращенец.<br/><br/>– Нет. Очевидно, что нет, – пробормотал Снейп еле слышно, обращаясь к самому себе.<br/><br/>– Ну так что?<br/><br/>Мне нравилось смущать его. На его лице возникало презабавное выражение. Это показалось мне отличной местью за все его насмешки.<br/><br/>– Ну так что? – повторил я. Никакого ответа. – Ты слишком напряжен.<br/><br/>Я потянулся и поцеловал его в нос. Молчание Снейпа приобрело потрясенный оттенок. Я и сам подумал, что хватил через край. В горле пересохло.<br/><br/>– Что это было? – наконец тихо спросил Снейп.<br/><br/>– Я просто подумал, это поможет справиться с неловкостью.<br/><br/>– Мерлин правый… И что же навело тебя на такие мысли?!<br/><br/>Я пожал плечами. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю – но даже в этом мне не повезло. Оставалось лежать рядом со Снейпом и пытаться уснуть, ощущая, как он таращится на меня.<br/><br/>Удивительно, но сон навалился почти сразу, и во сне я, конечно, закинул на Снейпа ногу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хотел бы я, чтобы здесь была Молли. Разумеется, не для того, чтобы советовать – никто в здравом уме не станет просить эту женщину о совете, если не хочет остаток жизни действовать по ее указке. Нет. Но окажись она здесь, я был бы точно уверен, что смогу удержаться в рамках приличия. Одна мысль о том, что сказали бы Молли и Артур, неофициальные опекуны Гарри, о нашей с ним компрометирующей ситуации, заставляла все в желудке сжиматься. Соблазн был велик – и Поттер ничуть не облегчал мне жизнь, прижимаясь ко мне во сне, посапывая мне в ухо и обнимая тяжелыми, теплыми руками.</p><p>Он… поцеловал меня. Чмокнул в нос – так глупо. Так неуклюже. Мне захотелось отчитать его – неосознанная реакция, старый рефлекс. Но я не смог подобрать слова. Я вообще едва заговорил после случившегося. Легкомысленный мальчишка, он мигом уснул. А я застыл в неудобной позе. Пошевелюсь – и он проснется. Сделает еще какое-нибудь непотребство. Лучше уж лежать тихо и ждать утра. Но утро не наступит – напомнил я себе – а значит, придется просто разбудить его через пару часов. Я не сомневался, что не смогу сомкнуть глаз. Слишком перенервничал. Сердце колотилось, слюна во рту стала вязкой и с трудом скользила по горлу, когда я пытался сглотнуть (оглушительно). У Поттера забурчало в животе, он жалобно вздохнул сквозь сон и ткнулся носом мне в ухо.</p><p>Пытка.</p><p>Что он задумал, чего добивался? Возможно, это действительно было благородным жестом. Я больше не страдал от холода, это верно. Тяжелая шуба укрывала нас сверху, сковывала по рукам и ногам, наполняя ленивой негой. Поттер был горячим, как печка. Его дыхание обжигало мне ухо. Я повернул голову, и мой нос прижался к его носу. Наши губы разделяли дюймы. Его рот был приоткрыт, брови слегка нахмурены. Его ресницы оказались пушистыми и светло-коричневыми, почти рыжими у корней. Я смотрел на них и размышлял, почему так вышло. И куда Поттер сунул очки – уж не лежим мы ли на них?</p><p>Он сонно вздохнул и облизал губы.</p><p>Я нуждался в Молли, как никогда прежде.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я всегда считал их семейку, мягко говоря, странной. Рыжие макушки в Большом Зале – с каждым годом все больше и больше, я с кислой миной подсчитывал, скольких Уизли придется учить в предстоящем семестре.</p><p>Уизли заботились о Гарри Поттере, и Дамблдор был очень рад такому раскладу. Целиком свои, полностью лояльные, они были идеальным обществом для подрастающего героя. К тому же, еще и члены Ордена Феникса – все до единого, даже их малявка горела желанием с кем-нибудь сражаться. Этот шум, что они создавали на Гриммо – топот ног по ступенькам, крики, смех, приглушенные взрывы, бесконечная болтовня, пререкания, громыхание кастрюлями и тарелками, полеты на метле прямо в доме вокруг старинной запыленной люстры… я старался держаться в стороне от этого, опасался их. Давно усвоил: от рыжих добра не жди.</p><p>Все переменилось в ту ночь, в Динском лесу. Когда настало время передать Поттеру меч. Я торопился. Неслыханно: меч пытались выкрасть прямо из моего кабинета; идиоты, подпольное сопротивление, сопляки! Лезли на рожон, рисковали головами… и не только своими. Я крался по сухому лесу, и ветки ломались под моими ногами с треском, похожим на выстрелы. Патронус казался совсем бледным – таял в воздухе, и я боялся, что он рассеется прежде, чем Поттер дойдет до нужного места. В те времена со счастливыми воспоминаниями было туго. Я прятался в кустах, продрогший, злой, перепачканный в росе и паутине. Я ждал Поттера, и вот он появился.</p><p>К тому моменту все уже шло наперекосяк.</p><p>Рон Уизли обездвижил меня. Никогда бы не подумал, что он сумеет застать меня врасплох. Но так и случилось; я упал на землю, а Уизли навалился сверху, тыча мне в лицо палочкой.</p><p>– Попался! – сказал он.</p><p>Конечно, мне пришлось ему рассказать. Торопливым шепотом, сквозь зубы, удерживаясь от ругательств. Он должен был поверить, иначе все пропало. Хрустальный, хрупкий план; надежды Дамблдора; наша победа. Поттер снял одежду и трясся на берегу, собираясь с духом. Мы с Уизли лежали в кустах. Где-то далеко крикнула ночная птица, потом раздался плеск.</p><p>– Какого черта вы задумали? – прошипел Уизли. Он сжимал палочку так, что побелели ногти. Скитания сильно изменили его, отметил я краем сознания. Он выглядел иначе. Старше. Отчаянней. Я слышал, как вода сомкнулась над головой Поттера. Я чувствовал почти облегчение – от того, что все закончилось. Что можно скинуть эту ношу с плеч долой, пусть ее никто и не поднимет за меня. В тот момент мне было наплевать, как все закончится, и эта война, и моя жалкая жизнь. Пусть Уизли убьет меня. Пусть отдаст Ордену в качестве заложника. Пусть отпустит на все четыре. Пусть рассекретит меня. Что угодно. Поттер получил меч. Я сделал практически все, что должен.</p><p>Я закрыл глаза, и долгие секунды ничего не происходило.</p><p>– Почему так долго? – пробормотал Уизли.</p><p>– Я не знаю.</p><p>– Что вы, блин, с ним сделали?!</p><p>– Расколдуй меня.</p><p>– Пошел к черту!</p><p>– Я вытащу его! – я делал это множество раз. Каждая секунда промедления могла убить его. Убить. Это ощущалось как жар в легких, как иссушающий, выкручивающий тело страх.</p><p>– Пошел к черту, – повторил Уизли, вскакивая на ноги. Он перешагнул через меня. Он скидывал одежду на ходу, мчась к озеру большими прыжками.</p><p>Снова плеск, и снова тишина. Я мог только ждать, бесполезный, беспомощный. В стороне от происходящего, свободный от необходимости действовать – разве не об этом я мечтал?</p><p>Снова крикнула птица. Я просил, я просил отчаянно, чтобы эти идиоты вынырнули на воздух.</p><p>Так и случилось. Шум, плеск, кашель. Они выбрались на берег. Я слышал их голоса: слабый, похожий на стон, голос Поттера, и нервный смех Уизли. Я слышал их. Все обошлось – снова, в очередной раз. Они уничтожили хоркрукс: волны мурашек по загривку, тяжелый, горький дух темной магии. Они ушли, ступая по сухим веткам – выстрелы все тише и тише в глубине леса.</p><p>Я надеялся, что Уизли вспомнит про меня и вернется. Ученические чары сами бы рассеялись со временем. Достаточно быстро, чтобы я избежал воспаления легких. Но пропускать ужин не хотелось. В Большом Зале все время что-нибудь происходило. Маленькие, взвинченные идиоты вели себя несносно. Кэрроу не нужно было даже повод выдумывать для наказаний.</p><p>Он вернулся. Сел рядом, угрюмо глядя в сторону.</p><p>– Я не рассказал никому, – помолчав, он добавил: – Пока что.</p><p>Он поверил, кажется. И обещал, что сохранит все в тайне.</p><p>– С одним условием.</p><p>Условия! Всегда, вечно.</p><p>– Я хочу, чтобы вы передали маме… ну, что я в порядке. Мы в порядке. Я слушаю радио.</p><p>– Кто я, по-твоему? Твоя почтовая сова?</p><p>– Но сову-то мы послать не можем! А маггловская почта до Норы не доходит. Пожалуйста, профессор. Вас никто не увидит. Просто передайте записку. Там есть один гном – очень старый садовый гном, мы с ним когда-то ладили… он подсунет записку кому-нибудь под руку, вы только ее оставьте в саду.</p><p>Он говорил так четко, так убежденно. А я – я слишком устал, чтобы спорить.</p><p>Конечно, меня поймали. В ту ночь все шло наперекосяк. Меня поймали, как вора, крадущегося по запущенному саду. Артур, в пижаме, всклокоченный; воздух трещал от силы его магии. Молли разрыдалась, когда я сказал, что с ее сыном все в порядке. Она привела меня на кухню, в дом. Велела рассказать все. Налила чаю – словно не шла война. Словно я не убил… словно не сделал того, что сделал. Я помню ту ночь смутно. Помню чувство освобождения. И тошноту. То, как обжигал лицо пар, поднимавшийся от чашки. Я говорил и говорил, не в силах остановиться.</p><p>Я вернулся в Хогвартс под утро, к завтраку. В Большом Зале эльфы уже накрыли столы. Дети, сонные, снулые, спускались по лестнице. Я отыскал взглядом Лонгботтома – как и каждое утро, я хотел убедиться, что на нем не появилось новых повреждений. Он встретил мой взгляд с вызовом, с ненавистью. Я позволил себе усмешку. Все вернулось на круги своя, и я велел себе забыть обо всем произошедшем.</p><p>Но все переменилось.</p><p>Никто в школе не знал. Не должен был знать. Их ненависть была залогом того, что я делаю все правильно. Как и многие годы прежде – я был их врагом. Учеников, учителей. Напряжение возникало в воздухе, стоило мне войти в класс или учительскую. Никто не смотрел на меня, не говорил со мной. «Господин директор» звучало в их устах, как ругательство. Директор Снейп. Это и для меня слышалось кощунственным.</p><p>– Все нормально, – сказала мне юная Уизли. – Я вас не видела, вы меня тоже.</p><p>Она стояла в ночном коридоре с кистью в руках. Возле оскверненной стены.</p><p>«ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР ПОБЕДИТ»</p><p>– Передайте ему, что мы готовы. Что мы готовы сражаться, как только он скажет. Как он учил нас на занятиях АД.</p><p>«Я не ваша почтовая сова», – хотел сказать я. «Какого черта вы несете?», – хотел сказать я. «Вы не должны со мной говорить, вы не должны мне улыбаться», – хотел сказать я.</p><p>– Все нормально, – повторила Уизли, подошла ко мне. Имела наглость утешительно дотронуться до моего рукава. Словно оказались стерты все границы – разом, каким-то чудовищным образом. Голова разболелась от запаха краски. – Я все знаю. Вы за нас.</p><p>Все больше людей знали мой секрет. Теперь и в школе появился человек, улыбающийся мне. Казалось вопросом времени, когда это дойдет до Лорда. Я чувствовал себя так, словно на мне горела мантия – как тогда, на первом курсе, когда я пытался спасти Поттера от падения с метлы. Так ведь оно и случалось – всякий раз, когда я спасал его шкуру. Меня поджигали, меня оглушали, меня пытался сожрать оборотень. Я знал, что однажды умру, защищая его. Но знать – это одно. А принимать эту мысль со стоическим бесстрашием – совсем другое. Второе мне еще не удавалось.</p><p>Но все обошлось. Я не умер – я пережил финальную битву, и, что кажется совсем невероятным, я пережил этот изматывающий год перед битвой. Когда мои силы были на пределе, я бежал в Нору. Меня принимали – всегда. Мне помогали советом или делом. Мне наливали чай и вкусно кормили – даже вопреки моим мольбам. Молли не знала пощады, когда дело касалось еды. Она говорила, что я похож на дементора – видимо, подразумевая их худобу. Хотя я понятия не имею, как они сложены под их мантиями (и слава Мерлину).</p><p>Уизли выступали в мою защиту на суде. Убедительней всех был Джордж. Мы пару раз встречались с близнецами в Норе, прежде чем война закончилась. Их стало легко различать; «Ты должен извиниться», – подсказала мне Молли, сурово поджав губы. Уизли – тот, что без уха – сложил руки на груди.</p><p>– Хорошо, я приму извинения, – протянул он холодно. – С одним маленьким условием.</p><p>Всегда. Вечно.</p><p>– Маленькое, пустячное условие, – добавил его брат.</p><p>– Просто для справедливости.</p><p>– Отрежь себе ухо, – подсказал его брат.</p><p>– Тогда мы будем квиты.</p><p>Я не знал, что ответить. Мы напряженно молчали, глядя друг на друга. Затем Джордж рассмеялся.</p><p>– Расслабься, профессор!</p><p>– Это шутка!</p><p>– Мы же не Пожиратели какие.</p><p>Они хлопнули меня по плечам с обеих сторон и унеслись по своим делам. Вопрос был исчерпан – действительно исчерпан. Позже, когда Фред Уизли погиб, я снова ощущал вину – необъяснимую, смутную. Я не умел утешать, да и был чужим в этом семейном горе – но Уизли поддерживали друг друга. А я приносил им зелья: зелье Сна-без-сновидений, успокоительное, от болей в сердце.</p><p>Они стали той семьей, которой у меня не было. Шумной, дружной, иногда – назойливой, но всегда – принимающей. Для меня и для Поттера.</p><p>Рон сдержал свое слово. Он не рассказал Гарри о той ночи в Динском лесу. Иногда я об этом жалею.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я открыл глаза и уставился на Гарри Поттера. Мы лежали с ним нос к носу. Мне казалось, я не усну – но я спал крепко, может даже храпел. Люди беззащитны, когда спят. Показывают себя не с лучшей стороны.</p><p>Я разглядывал его спокойное, расслабленное лицо. Мне редко удавалось увидеть его настолько близко. В моей голове все еще был образ того Поттера – мальчишки в круглых очках. Теперь он бледнел, тускнел, растворялся, как призрак. Я смотрел на Гарри и видел жесткую щетину на щеках и на подбородке. Темные линии бровей, маленькие складки в уголках губ. Передо мной был мужчина, переживший многое. Все черты его лица стали резче, острее. То же случилось и с характером; в нем стало больше контрастов, и Поттер практически отучился мямлить, бормотать, тянуть свое вечное «ээээ».</p><p>Меня же возраст, наверное, неизлечимо смягчил.</p><p>Раньше я был аскетом. Был жесток к себе, и это приносило мне нечто большее, чем банальное удовольствие. Глубокое, горькое удовлетворение. Теперь я позволял себе куда больше. Я пристрастился к сладкому чаю. Использовал болеутоляющее прежде, чем горло начинало хоть сколько-нибудь беспокоить меня. Иногда бездельничал часами, листая развлекательную литературу или занимаясь чем-нибудь столь же бесполезным. Стал больше спать. Никогда прежде я не стал бы лежать и разглядывать Поттера, зная о собственной слабости к нему. Все равно, что кормить живущего внутри тебя дракона – чтобы он вырос и спалил тебя дотла, обратил в прах и пепел.</p><p>Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Поттер открыл глаза.</p><p>– Неужели!.. Наша спящая красавица соизволила проснуться.</p><p>– Мог бы толкнуть меня, – пробурчал Поттер, почти не размыкая губ. – Черт, я сейчас загнусь от голода.</p><p>– Только проснулся и уже думаешь о еде. До чего банально устроен твой организм.</p><p>– Это называется «естественные потребности», – Поттер промычал еще что-то, не открывая рта.</p><p>– Да в чем дело? Говори нормально!</p><p>– Я еще зубы не чистил.</p><p>– И не почистишь в ближайшие пару дней, пока мы не найдем способ выбраться к цивилизации.</p><p>– Да-да, спасибо, умеешь ты поднять настроение, – Поттер потянулся, заехав локтем мне в бок. Я отодвинулся – шкура сползла с моего плеча, которого сразу же коснулся обжигающий зимний воздух.</p><p>Над моим ухом кто-то вздохнул.</p><p>– Снейп, – сдавленно произнес Гарри, и я вцепился в его запястье.</p><p>– Молчи.</p><p>Над нами стоял медведь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Над нами стоял медведь. Он нюхал воздух у нас над головами. Мы застыли, задержали дыхание, прижавшись друг к другу. Я держал Поттера так крепко, что онемели руки. В его глазах – широко распахнутых – отражалось мое лицо.</p><p>Это длилось целую вечность, и в моей голове не возникло ни единой мысли, ни одной идеи о спасении. Медведь тяжело вздохнул, фыркнул и медленно побрел прочь.</p><p>Поттер закрыл глаза.</p><p>– Что это сейчас было? – безжизненно спросил он.</p><p>– Видимо, он принял нас за своего. Под этой шубой. Ничего удивительного.</p><p>– Спасибо, Молли… – слабо простонал Поттер.</p><p>– Да уж. Я бы сказал – невероятное везение.</p><p>– Везение? Нас чуть медведь не сожрал! – Поттер приподнялся на локте, оглядываясь. Я дернул его за руку, заставляя улечься рядом – не стоило привлекать внимание; пусть хищник уйдет подальше.</p><p>– Так ты из тех, для кого котел наполовину пуст? – насмешливо спросил я, заставив его скривиться.</p><p>– Можно подумать, другие люди радуются, если их до обеда не успеет сожрать медведь.</p><p>Мы могли бы спорить об этом – о чем угодно – еще долго, но неугомонный Поттер вскочил на ноги.</p><p>– Надо убираться отсюда. Кто знает, сколько их еще бродит поблизости? И мы не сможем вечно прятаться под шубой.</p><p>С сожалением я поднялся; встряхнув свою смятую мантию от снега, накинул ее на плечи. Она была сырая и теплая от наших тел, но быстро остывала на морозном воздухе. Поттер не торопился одеваться. Он зачерпнул снега, чтобы прополоскать рот, а потом потянулся и сделал несколько наклонов.</p><p>– Что ты вытворяешь?</p><p>Он положил руки на бедра, поворачивая торс. Сверкнул улыбкой.</p><p>– А на что похоже?</p><p>– Тебе не кажется, что утренняя гимнастика посреди Антарктиды несколько неуместна?</p><p>– Какая разница, где мы? Зарядка еще никому не вредила. Даже наоборот! Так что присоединяйся, Снейп, – он присел, выпрямился, снова присел. – У меня все тело затекло.</p><p>Я потер шею через воротник свитера.</p><p>– Довольно, Поттер! Нам нужно спешить, – я швырнул в него тяжелую шубу, и он помрачнел. Зануда Снейп, сальноволосый ублюдок. Я мог читать его мысли, не утруждая себя легиллименцией. – Пошевеливайся! – резко гаркнул я. Поттер взглянул на меня презрительно, затем повернулся к своему чемодану и поскреб в затылке.</p><p>– Как считаешь, стоит нам…</p><p>– Не будь идиотом!</p><p>– Ладно, – огрызнулся Поттер, повернувшись ко мне, и тут же переменился в лице. – Не двигайся, – сказал он негромко. Я медленно и осторожно повернул голову. В нескольких фунтах от меня стоял медведь, снова, черт его возьми! Но в этот раз у него не было никаких иллюзий в отношении меня. Он тяжело и властно ступал ко мне, готовый в любой момент перейти на бег: его широкие лапы с когтями вспарывали верхний слой льда, а два тусклых темных глаза, не отрываясь, следили за мной.</p><p>И я схватился за палочку – хотя знал, что она бесполезна. Поттер за моей спиной что-то крикнул – в ушах шумело так, что я не разобрал ни слова. Я хотел сказать ему, чтобы бежал. Здесь негде прятаться, и вряд ли у него будет шанс – но ведь Гарри умеет выживать. Он делал это прежде, когда шансы стремились к нулю. Это все пронеслось в голове – вспышкой, мгновением. Я стиснул палочку, готовый всадить ее зверю в глаз или в глотку – защищаться до последнего.</p><p>А потом услышал вопль. Яростный, неистовый. Поттер заорал и побежал ко мне, потом мимо меня навстречу медведю. Встопорщенные волосы, перекосившиеся на лице очки, эта дикая шуба – на месте медведя я бы тоже испугался.</p><p>Медведь остановился, потом повернулся и, наконец, потрусил прочь, все быстрее с каждой секундой. Его толстая мохнатая задница покачивалась на бегу, что казалось почти комичным – если бы мы не были только что на волосок от гибели.</p><p>Поттер бежал за ним какое-то время, а потом упал в сугроб. Я думал – он от потрясения, но, когда подбежал и перевернул его лицом вверх, Поттер, всхлипывая от смеха, выдавил:</p><p>– Я, кажется, поскользнулся на рыбе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Там была рыба – и значит, где-то поблизости могла быть еще. Эту рыбу мы взяли с собой, конечно. Я прижал ее к груди и не отпустил бы даже под угрозой Авады. Снейп сказал, надо искать водопой. Там, где лед кончается или проломлен. Там и рыбы наловим.</p><p>Снейп не сказал, как. Он просто сказал – «наловим», так уверенно, что я сразу поверил: уж Снейп-то мастер в этом деле, он без наживки, крючка и удочки может тридцатидюймовую форель вытащить.</p><p>И мы пошли по льду, Снейп впереди, а я чуть сзади, одной рукой обняв рыбу, а другой взявшись за подол его мантии – на случай, если Снейп провалится под лед, будет легче его вытащить.</p><p>– Как мы разведем огонь? – спросил я.</p><p>– Еще пара часов, и ты будешь согласен есть рыбу сырой, – пробурчал Снейп себе под нос. Его мрачные предсказания меня уже порядком достали; хотя рыба, по правде говоря, уже сейчас казалась аппетитной. Я посмотрел в ее тусклый мертвый глаз. Глаз посмотрел на меня. Я торопливо отвел взгляд.</p><p>– А проведи мы здесь еще пару дней без еды, ты бы стал рассматривать меня в качестве ужина, – добавил Снейп невозмутимо.</p><p>– Мы могли бы есть какие-нибудь ненужные части. Вроде пальцев. Жертвовали бы ими по очереди, – благородно предложил я, а Снейп тихо рассмеялся, но тут же взял себя в руки.</p><p>– В таком случае, мы могли бы начать с твоего мозга, Поттер. Вот уж где «ненужная часть». А пальцы мне еще пригодятся.</p><p>«В таком случае, мы могли бы использовать твой член». Я прикусил язык. Сказать такое? Проще сразу прыгнуть в пасть к медведю.</p><p>Так и получается, что последнее слово всегда за Снейпом. Он издевается, насмехается, оскорбляет меня – а я молчу. Он думает, что такой ас в этом – что у него острый язык, а тупица Поттер способен только косноязычно бормотать что-нибудь. Но на самом деле, мне в голову приходят ответы. Вот только они слишком обидные, и я просто не могу произнести их вслух.</p><p>Мы шли и шли; лед становился тоньше, под ним темнела вода, неровными лужами расползалась на поверхности. Справа от нас были какие-то ледяные холмы, похожие на замерзшие вулканы, а слева – бесконечная ледяная равнина. Поднялся ветер, и все кругом скрылось в снежном тумане. Теперь я держался за мантию Снейпа, чтобы не потеряться.</p><p>Мы шли молча. Часто делали перерывы, чтобы поесть снега. Рыба в моих руках окоченела, и я тоже. Язык и нёбо саднило, в голове все пульсировало, казалось, что пахнет едой – то жареным цыпленком, то тыквенным пирогом с корицей. Когда я наклонялся, чтобы зачерпнуть снега, перед глазами мелькали черные точки. Если кому-то из нас хотелось облегчиться, он уходил подальше, а другой старательно отворачивался. С Роном все было бы проще: мы бы рисовали горячей струей рожицы на снегу и смеялись над этим. Дурачиться так со Снейпом мне бы и в голову не пришло. С ним я чувствовал себя неловко, как со священником или с престарелой тетушкой.</p><p>Когда ветер поднялся совсем уж сильный, Снейп свернул в сторону холмов.</p><p>– А как же рыба? Там точно нет воды!</p><p>– Пора уже смириться, – процедил Снейп. – Мы ничего здесь не найдем. Не знаю, откуда взялась та рыбина – не удивлюсь, если она пролежала во льдах сотни лет, чтобы сегодня утром оттаять и подвернуться тебе под ноги. Мы съедим ее. Но сначала укроемся от ветра, пока нас не занесло снегом.</p><p>Он был прав. Идти против потока колючих снежинок было больно; дышать – невозможно. У меня даже брови заледенели. Очки запотели. На ресницах повисли прозрачные капельки. Мы свернули к холмам и окопались там между двумя выступами, надежно защищающими от ветра. Мне показалось, там было даже немного теплее. Может, и правда какие-то вулканы? Не хватало еще сгореть заживо в центре Антарктиды – даже для такого неудачника, как я, это слишком нелепая смерть. И уж точно Снейп ее не заслуживает.</p><p>Снейп пытался развести огонь, перетирая какие-то камушки. Я вертел в руках очки – один крохотный солнечный лучик, и я бы разжег костер. Рыба была каменной.</p><p>– Рыбное мороженое? – предположил я. Снейп еще ниже склонился над своими камушками. Он весь день был молчалив – не то, что бы я жаловался. – Брось ты это дело.</p><p>– Мы не можем быть настолько беспомощны. Мы взрослые маги, мужчины, мы войну прошли.</p><p>– Дело не в нас, – мягко утешил я. – Это из-за меня.</p><p>Снейп взглянул исподлобья, сквозь прядь волос, на конце превратившихся в сосульку.</p><p>– Честно. Ты бы разжег костер. И смог бы использовать все, что у тебя было в саквояже. И попал бы в нужную часть света. Если бы путешествовал без меня. С другой стороны, без меня ты бы и не поехал никуда.</p><p>«А теперь тебе конец, каюк, крышка» – этого я не сказал, но подумал. Снейп покачал головой и продолжил попытки. Его руки казались ярко-красными на морозе – наверняка пальцы уже не гнулись, потеряв чувствительность. Я сидел в снегу, отдирая обледенелую чешую с рыбины.</p><p>– Я неудачник. У меня карма плохая. И это сначала разрушило жизнь мне, а теперь взялось за окружающих.</p><p>– Твоя жизнь не разрушена, Поттер.</p><p>– Я собирался стать аврором!</p><p>– У тебя никогда не было необходимых способностей.</p><p>Вот так. Честно и прямо. А спасение мира – это не способность, это просто совпадение. Уж конечно, в авроры берут только тех, кто сдал Зелья на отлично; и кто не выпускает древних монстров в Министерстве, пусть и по случайности.</p><p>– И я должен был жениться на Джинни!</p><p>– Все еще сокрушаешься по этому поводу? – Снейп снова зыркнул на меня. – Возможно, это и к лучшему, что свадьба не состоялась. Джиневра кажется вполне довольной своим нынешним мужем. А ты, я уверен, быстро найдешь себе кандидатку в жены – если уж так не терпится сковать себя по рукам и ногам.</p><p>– Мне не нужна какая-то кандидатка, – сквозь зубы возразил я. Снейп почти уткнулся носом в камушки.</p><p>– Что, так любил ее? – негромко уточнил он, но, хотя тон был насмешливым, вопрос показался мне даже слишком серьезным.</p><p>Говорить со Снейпом о любви? Все слишком странно.</p><p>– Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что я… у меня были планы. Мечты. На новую жизнь, на то, как все будет после войны. И что в итоге? Я застрял здесь, голодный, с этой вонючей рыбиной! Я падал со всех лестниц, запинался обо все пороги, ронял себе на ноги тяжелые вещи, застревал в дупле, срывался с обрыва, травился, поджигал себя… а сейчас меня ждет медленная и мучительная смерть в снегах Антарктиды. И сдается мне, это все еще только цветочки… – я вдруг понял кое-что и в ужасе скривил рот. – Черт! А ведь Трелони была права! Она все твердила, что меня ждут страшные несчастья – и всякие смерти мне пророчила постоянно – и казалось, что это чушь, а это была не чушь!</p><p>– Это чушь, – резко сказал Снейп.</p><p>– Но все же сбылось! Она говорила, это потому, что у меня Луна в Марсе или что-то такое, но дело в другом. Дело в том, что я… сжульничал. И теперь судьба меня наказывает.</p><p>– Что за бред ты несешь?</p><p>– Я сжульничал! Тогда, во время Финальной Битвы! Мне нужно было идти к Волдеморту, а я боялся. Боялся умирать. Я уже знал, что так надо, но не хотел… и я подумал – может, если мне повезет… и я выпил Феликс Фелицис! Таскал его с собой все это время. Сварил еще на шестом курсе, там, в учебнике Принца-Полукровки, был очень простой рецепт… и я сварил немного, ну, на случай… мало ли… а потом все думал: может, сейчас? Ну, когда Рон ушел и когда мы отправились в банк, и потом, перед возвращением в Хогвартс. Никто не знал, что у меня есть это зелье, даже Рон с Гермионой. Я никому не сказал. Не знаю, почему. Я выпил его сам, выпил все, прежде чем идти к Волдеморту.</p><p>Я перевел дыхание. Снейп слушал молча, не перебивая. Он даже не смотрел на меня. Не знаю, смог бы я рассказать, если бы он смотрел.</p><p>– Я должен был умереть там. Мне повезло, но это было… нечестно, против правил. Я обманул смерть, судьбу, что там еще… я всех обманул. И теперь расплачиваюсь.</p><p>Повисла тишина. Только свист ветра – и все. Я обхватил колени, пытаясь согреться.</p><p>– Ты не должен был умереть, – сказал Снейп ровно. – Ты не должен был даже сражаться на этой войне. Не должны дети сражаться. Умирать за кого-нибудь. Уничтожать темномагические артефакты. Ты должен был учиться, Поттер, и играть в квиддич, и ходить в Хогсмид, и шляться по школе ночью, и надраться на собственном выпускном – ученики всегда надираются. Ты должен был защищаться – и я рад, что тебе хватило на это мозгов. Никто не хотел, чтобы ты шел на бойню в качестве покорной жертвы.</p><p>– Но я сжульничал!</p><p>– Жульничают на экзаменах! – Снейп заорал так, что в воздухе сверкнули капельки слюны. Он схватился за горло, вытаращив глаза, и продолжил чуть тише, но ничуть не менее яростно: – А это жизнь! Это война! И здесь надо делать все, чтобы уцелеть! Если следовать твоей логике, Поттер, то мне не следовало заготавливать противоядие – я должен был позволить чертовой змее убить меня. Раз уж так было предрешено. Раз уж это была моя судьба. Верно я понял?!</p><p>С этой точки зрения я об этом не думал.</p><p>– Н-нет, я не… я так не считаю. Я рад, что ты выжил.</p><p>– Благодарю покорно, – Снейп согнулся в издевательском поклоне, тряхнув волосами. Потом раздраженно отшвырнул камни: – Не желаю больше слышать от тебя этот вздор. Это не карма, не рок, не наказание судьбы – и уж точно, не пророчества Трелони. Это не какая-то особая невезучесть. Это просто врожденный идиотизм.</p><p>Он натянул горловину свитера до самого подбородка.</p><p>– Тема закрыта, – с этими словами он схватил рыбину за хвост и шваркнул о ледяной выступ. Раз, другой – крохотные ледышки отлетали от нее фейерверком.</p><p>Мы колотили рыбой по очереди, а потом немного погрызли ее. Вкус был странным, и он не помог утолить голод – впрочем, голода я давно не чувствовал, только какое-то странное, сосущее ощущение в желудке.</p><p>Из-за бурана кругом стало совсем темно, и Снейп предложил поспать.</p><p>– Снова? – изумился я. Мне казалось, с нашего пробуждения прошло всего ничего. Но Снейп выглядел слишком усталым, и пришлось согласиться. Идти дальше в такой буран было невозможно – да и был ли смысл куда-то упорно шагать? Я лег рядом со Снейпом, просто чтобы он согласился укрыться шубой, и принялся считать пингвинов. Они скользили по сверкающей горке один за другим, на лету превращаясь в блестящих от масла сардин и падая ко мне на язык. Проснулся я оттого, что Снейп беспокойно крутился под боком.</p><p>– Ну, хватит уже, – пробурчал я, пихая его в спину. Он скорчился, стянув с меня шубу, и тихонько застонал. – Эй, – я уже забеспокоился и потряс его за плечо. Кошмары? Мне иногда снились всякие гадости, но уже гораздо реже, чем раньше. – Эй, проснись!</p><p>Снейп повернулся ко мне, не открывая глаз. Его лицо горело румянцем. Да и сам он весь горел. Волосы слиплись на лбу, дыхание вырывалось изо рта густым белым паром.</p><p>– Снейп!</p><p>Он сморщился и принялся беспорядочно шарить по телу руками, не то поглаживая себя, не то почесываясь сквозь сон. Добравшись до горла, он снова застонал и с усилием открыл глаза.</p><p>– У тебя жар, – сообщил я. – Шрамы болят?</p><p>Он опять закрыл глаза, словно меня не услышал. Я зачерпнул снега и поднес к его губам – он поцеловал мне руку, от чего я просто ошалел, но потом он выпил талую воду и немного пришел в себя. Открыл глаза, сосредоточил на меня взгляд:</p><p>– Пора идти?</p><p>– Тебе плохо.</p><p>– Нет. Это… – он поморщился, стиснул свою шею, будто хотел задушить себя. – Это ерунда.</p><p>– Покажи.</p><p>– Нет, Поттер…</p><p>Он слабо отбивался, но вялые движения его рук почти не мешали. Я отогнул вниз ворот свитера и присвистнул. Никогда раньше не видел его шею – ну, после войны. Хотя и до войны особо не приходилось. Там живого места не было. Как кора дерева, вся в выпуклом узоре. Только этот узор был красным и воспаленным; кое-где кровоточил, там, где Снейп расцарапал себе кожу сквозь ворот. Снейп зашипел, когда я прикоснулся к шраму, провел по нему пальцем, прослеживая до самого подбородка.</p><p>Змея почти выжрала ему глотку. Удивительно, что он выжил. Может, ему тоже повезло.</p><p>– Что мне сделать? – спросил я. – Как ты с этим справляешься?</p><p>– Принимаю зелья. Болеутоляющая мазь тоже помогает.</p><p>– Почему ты не позаботился об этом?</p><p>– Я позаботился, – зло огрызнулся он, снова зажмурившись и беспокойно шаря руками под шубой. – Это все… в моем саквояже.</p><p>Я прикусил язык. Взял еще немного снега и осторожно прикоснулся им к пылающим шрамам. Снейп дернулся, зашипел.</p><p>– Сейчас, сейчас… – приговаривал я, как идиот. – Полегче станет. Ну, должно.</p><p>Я растирал снег по его шее, мягко почесывая и массируя. Снейп глядел на меня со странным выражением. Его лицо было совсем близко. Я заметил, что глаза у него – темно-карие, как у нормального человека, а вовсе не черные, как я всегда считал.</p><p>– Что ты делаешь? – слабо пробормотал Снейп. – Это не поможет… Поттер…</p><p>– Заткнись и лежи.</p><p>Он тонко улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, сдавшись на мою милость. Охладив зудящие шрамы, я вытер их варежкой и закутал Снейпа в свой старый гриффиндорский шарф – он почти не грел, и носил я его скорее по привычке, чем из практичных соображений. Но сейчас эта повязка была как никогда кстати. Снейп приподнялся на локтях, чтобы мне было проще завязать концы шарфа. Он снова странно смотрел на меня; скосил глаза на золотистую бахрому шарфа. Я думал, он сейчас откажется от этого всего, но Снейп только открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, и промолчал. Чудеса! Я закончил вязать узлы и натянул сверху ворот свитера. Выглядело это смешно, только нам было не до смеха. Я снова уложил Снейпа на спину и положил холодные ладони ему на щеки. Он тихо выдохнул, кажется, с облегчением. Я прижимал к его лицу то тыльные стороны рук, то ладони, пока он не заснул – крепко и глубоко задышал, расслабился, приоткрыл рот. Тогда я улегся рядом, обхватив его руками для пущего тепла.</p><p>Ветер стих, и в небе мне почудились какие-то вспышки – может, северное сияние, или фары оленьей упряжки Санты, не знаю. Я положил руку Снейпу на грудь, надеясь, что проснусь, если он вдруг перестанет дышать.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– История повторяется, – сказал Бинс на первом уроке; это единственное, что я запомнил, потому что потом перестал его слушать. И правда – все равно история повторяется, так не лучше ли дождаться повторения и узнать все на личном опыте, чем читать пыльные книжки?</p><p>Снейп перестал говорить. Совсем. Когда он открыл рот, у него получилось издать только сдавленное сипение, и лицо его тут же исказилось от боли – больше он не пытался. Зато его шрамы больше не выглядели так жутко – кожа была нормального цвета, тонкие царапины, которые он сам себе оставил, не бросались в глаза. Я растопил немного льда и согрел воду в ладонях, прежде чем протереть шрамы. Снейп закатил глаза к небу, но позволил мне сделать это; он стоял, чуть наклонившись, чтобы мне было удобно, и держал руки прижатыми к бокам. Ему было так чудовищно неловко, что я едва сдержал усмешку.</p><p>Заботиться о нем было непривычно.</p><p>Прошлая ночь – он, лежащий на спине, с окровавленным горлом, с этим странным взглядом, мутным и цепким одновременно – напомнила мне о ночи финальной битвы. Я постоянно про нее вспоминаю, снова и снова. Я помню ее отлично, секунду за секундой, все детали – что я говорил, куда шел и кого видел. А ведь тогда я едва соображал! Все было словно во сне и только потом проявилось в памяти с удивительной точностью.</p><p>Когда я нашел Снейпа в Визжащей Хижине, он пытался встать, но все время снова падал на спину, как беспомощный черный жук. Тогда я не знал, что он на нашей стороне. Наверное, мне надо было наставить на него палочку, прикончить его – после смерти Дамблдора я поклялся, что сделаю это – но я только смотрел. Я не испытывал злорадства. Жалости тоже. Я не чувствовал ничего.</p><p>Когда Снейп заметил меня, он протянул в мою сторону руку. Темная от крови; кровь капала с его пальцев, блестела на коже. Я подошел ближе, и Снейп вцепился в мою мантию, потянул ее вниз, заставляя сесть рядом.</p><p>– Есть… флакон?.. – прохрипел он, и я не стал задавать никаких вопросов. Он отдал мне воспоминания – несколько тонких нитей – и закрыл глаза, обессилевший. Кровь толчками выплескивалась из рваной раны на шее. Я попытался зажать ее руками, но Снейп оттолкнул меня. Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но не смог. Я наклонился ниже. Я не мог поверить, что это все правда – люди, которых я знал, умирали. Мои друзья, мои враги, мои учителя – в ту ночь погибли многие. Но Снейп был особенным. Он был частью моей жизни, и в глубине души я считал его бессмертным, неживым, как стены школы. Все равно, что провести всю жизнь в доме и вдруг однажды обнаружить, что одна из стен рушится на твоих глазах.</p><p>– Хватит… таращиться… займись делом, – прохрипел Снейп. Я ушел и оставил его. Я узнал, как все было – короткие, сухие отрывки из памяти: «А как же моя душа?», «Мальчик должен умереть».</p><p>Потом, после, мы не обсуждали это. Я ни с кем это не обсуждал. Я отдал Снейпу воспоминания после суда, где сказал все, что должен был, но ни словом больше. Уизли защищали его яростно.</p><p>– Ты не знаешь всего, – сказал Рон, и наверное, он прав. Мне было плевать. Снейпу, похоже, тоже. Он равнодушно смотрел сквозь нас, тонкие губы стянуты в ниточку, белые бинты на шее. Его аппарировали из Мунго в Визенгамот для слушания, а потом он вернулся обратно в больницу. Он не произнес ни слова – не скоро еще смог говорить – и казался отрешенным от реальности.</p><p>Теперь Снейп снова молчал. Тихий и смирный – кажется, просто мечта. Я бы многое отдал за это, когда учился в Хогвартсе. Но теперь все было иначе. Он спотыкался через каждые пару шагов, и, в конце концов, мне пришлось взять его под руку. Он даже не сопротивлялся. Смотрел под ноги и упорно шагал. Мы увязали в снегу. Над головой носились какие-то птицы, и кажется, небо постепенно светлело. Я даже достал палочку и сделал пару пассов – ничего. От голода болел желудок. Проснувшись, мы снова грызли рыбу, но это было все равно, что есть лед. Мы оставили ее в снегу; она сверкала всеми цветами радуги, очень красиво.</p><p>Я не знал, куда мы идем.</p><p>Я не верил, что мы можем умереть – по-настоящему умереть. Ну глупо же! Я знал, что Снейп рано или поздно что-нибудь придумает. Но он выбыл первым. Он шел все медленней, так, что мне пришлось волочить его, а потом и вовсе растянулся на снегу. Я тряс его и бил по щекам, но он так и не очнулся.</p><p>И самое жуткое – что в первую секунду в моей голове мелькнула мысль: «Ну вот, теперь я могу со спокойной совестью его съесть».</p><p>Я разозлился так, что просто перед глазами потемнело.</p><p>– С ума спятил??! – заорал я, и горло обожгло холодным воздухом. – Совсем чокнулся, помирать тут?! Снейп! А ну вставай! Предатель!!!</p><p>Я оглянулся по сторонам.</p><p>– Помогите! – это было глупо. Никого не было, кроме стайки белых птиц, почти неразличимых в небе – они летали над нами кругами, когда я запрокинул голову.</p><p>– Хватит! При чем здесь он? – вопил я, как полоумный. – Это же я невезучий! Это меня наказывают! При чем здесь он-то!..</p><p>Нет уж. Я не собирался сдаваться вот так легко, не на того напали. Схватив Снейпа под мышки, я поволок его в неведомом направлении – просто куда-то, где, мне показалось, нас ждет подмога. Не знаю уж, с чего я решил, что она вообще где-то ждет – но в голове все было мутно и низко гудело, зато тело вдруг стало очень сильным, и я тащил Снейпа по снегу так быстро, что из-под пяток его рассыпались снежные брызги. Его ноги оставляли две неровные борозды. Я почти бежал, утопая в снегу, ругаясь сквозь зубы; Снейп выскальзывал из рук, очки норовили слететь, спину ломило. Казалось, что мы стоим на месте – настолько одинаковым был чертов белый пейзаж.</p><p>В какой-то момент оказалось, что я волочу Снейпа за ногу, перекинув ее через плечо, несусь сломя голову, а Снейп за моей спиной – весь в снегу, и бьется головой о каждую снежную кочку. «Так я его угроблю окончательно», – сообразил я и остановился, чтобы сделать перерыв. Огляделся, задыхаясь. Мы были на пригорке, у подножия высокой ледяной горы. В воздухе все аж звенело от тишины – даже птиц не было видно. Снейп слабо застонал, и я чуть не умер от радости. Он был способен издавать звуки! Рухнув рядом с ним на колени, я стряхнул снег с его лица. Снейп снова застонал, не открывая глаз, и что-то пробормотал беззвучно – не берусь утверждать, но кажется, это было мое имя.</p><p>– Прости, прости, – бестолково забормотал я. – Я все исправлю. Я что-нибудь сейчас придумаю!</p><p>Если бы у нас была еда – хоть какая-то, хоть немного – я уверен, ему бы тут же полегчало. Ради куска баранины или грушевого пирога миссис Уизли я бы сделал, что угодно; ради них и мертвый встанет. Я принялся рыть снег вокруг в надежде отыскать еще какую-нибудь доисторическую рыбину, хоть что-нибудь. Тюлень наблюдал за мной с соседнего пригорка.</p><p>Тюлень?</p><p>Я медленно повернулся к нему.</p><p>Да, там был тюлень.</p><p>Я потер глаза. Возможно, это галлюцинации из-за голода. Я надеялся на это. Мерлин, я не хотел убивать тюленя.</p><p>Пару секунд мы таращились друг на друга. Тюлень выглядел совершенно настоящим. Его гладкая шкурка лоснилась, вспыхивая редкими искорками. Усы топорщились. Круглые глаза смотрели очень внимательно, казалось, зверек знает все о моих намерениях.</p><p>Я сделал шаг, и он не сдвинулся с места. Как его убить? Палочка бесполезна. Руками? Задушить? Я ведь даже Волдеморта убивать не хотел после всего, что он натворил – а теперь буду душить тюленя? Разве после этого душа не раскалывается на части?</p><p>И как я его приготовлю? Я не знал ни одного подходящего рецепта. И уж точно такого, где не требуется огонь. Сырой задушенный тюлень. Даже если Снейпу от такого полегчает, то мне-то уж точно нет.</p><p>Тюлень моргнул и пошевелил усами. Я сделал еще один шаг в его направлении.</p><p>Может, стукнуть его по голове? Это быстрее и милосердней, чем душить. А с другой стороны – вдруг не прикончу, и он очнется, пока мы будем его есть? Бррр.</p><p>Тюлень снова шевельнул усами и издал тихий звук – как будто чихнул.</p><p>– Кыш, – сказал я.</p><p>– Кыш! Пошел отсюда. Иди, иди, – я замахал на него руками, но этот идиот не двигался с места: – Уходи! ПРОВАЛИВАЙ!..</p><p>Бесполезно. Вдруг тюлень вытянул плавник и указал на что-то за моей спиной.</p><p>Обернувшись, я еще успел увидеть, как острый айсберг снейпова носа уходит под снег – и через секунду ни следа от Снейпа уже не осталось, словно его и не было никогда. Снег поглотил его.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробуждение было мучительным; ничего удивительного – четыре бокала шерри и после, кажется, Огден. Помона все подзадоривала, в глаза бил яркий свет, все были такими же пьяными, как и я, а от смеха Хагрида сыпалась штукатурка. Ненавижу корпоративы.</p><p>Я открыл глаза и слабо застонал. Где я? В своих комнатах? Почему поблизости нет ни одного чертового эльфа с моим волшебным спасительным зельем из синей бутылочки? Они должны были уже выучить этот алгоритм.</p><p>Кто меня сюда притащил – неужто Хагрид нес на руках через всю школу? Опять?..</p><p>Нет, это были не мои комнаты. Всюду снег. Такого не было в моих комнатах – я помнил точно. Не было в них и Гарри Поттера. Внезапно я вспомнил: сейчас не восемьдесят седьмой, я не в школе, война закончилась, и все корпоративы позади – слава Мерлину.</p><p>– Вот, держи, – он поднес к моим губам фляжку, попутно умудрившись облить меня всего. Но кое-что мне перепало, и от вкуса свежей, прохладной воды у меня перед глазами все прояснилось. Поттер с озабоченным видом пощупал мне лоб, удовлетворенно кивнул и поддержал за локоть, когда я неловко сел.</p><p>Мы были… не подберу слова. Это место было похоже на заснеженную пещеру, очень ухоженную.</p><p>– Ты что, построил это, пока я спал? – вырвалось у меня абсурдное предположение. Поттер имел наглость задуматься, но в конечном счете выбрал правду.</p><p>– Нет, – с легким сожалением сказал он. – Здесь все так и было. Я думаю, это что-то вроде… убежища. Может, чтобы пережидать снежные бури. Здесь есть консервы и вода, а еще я нашел аптечку.</p><p>– Великолепно, – сухо похвалил я, но Поттер все равно просиял. – Удивительно, как ты с твоим «невезением» умудрился найти оазис в пустыне.</p><p>– Вообще-то, это ты его нашел, – заметив мой взгляд, Поттер затараторил: – Ты был без сознания, а я тебя тащил, и я думал, что ты умрешь, но ты стонал, и я стукнул тебя пару раз головой, случайно, а потом появился тюлень, я почти его убил, когда понял, что ты проваливаешься куда-то под снег, и прыгнул за тобой…</p><p>– Прыгнул за мной?..</p><p>– Ну да. Там было что-то вроде заснеженного жерла вулкана, или что это, я не заметил и положил тебя туда, а ты начал погружаться в снег и провалился, и тогда я прыгнул…</p><p>Вот так, не глядя, неизвестно куда?</p><p>– Ты прыгнул… за мной?</p><p>– Что тебя так удивляет? – обиделся Поттер. – Я и на медведя кинулся.</p><p>Ну да, конечно. Он совершает много глупостей. И не стоит брать это на свой счет. Очень по-гриффиндорски. Зря я вообще подумал… ну, что бы я там ни подумал.</p><p>– Итак, – я кашлянул, – что это за место?</p><p>– Понятия не имею.</p><p>– Еда, медикаменты… должно быть, здесь зимовали исследователи.</p><p>– Или медведь.</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Гигантский медведь. Это похоже на берлогу в сугробе.</p><p>– Медведи не едят консервы, Поттер!</p><p>– Тогда Снежный Человек.</p><p>Он упрямо наклонил голову. Я поднял очи горе. За что мне это?</p><p>– Нет здесь никакого Снежного Человека. Это же Антарктида! Здесь вообще никого, кроме медведей и пингвинов, нет.</p><p>– И тюленей.</p><p>– И тюленей, прекрасно.</p><p>Поттер кивнул, словно победил в споре (хотя он, конечно, не победил). Затем он показал мне консервы. Настоящее богатство. И даже нож имелся. Общими усилиями мы вскрыли несколько банок.</p><p>– Не ешь слишком много, – предупредил я. – С непривычки твой желудок может это не воспринять.</p><p>– Поверь мне, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Мой желудок воспринял замороженную рыбину. Ему теперь все подойдет – может быть, теперь я, наконец, смогу переесть Рона.</p><p>– У него годы практики, не забывай.</p><p>Мы ухмыльнулись друг другу поверх наших банок. Поттер вдруг нахмурился.</p><p>– Я скучаю по Рону.</p><p>– Я тоже, – ответил я, прежде чем успел себя остановить. Поттер смерил меня пристальным взглядом, и я с увлечением принялся выскребать ошметки из банки; удивительно, но, даже доев все, я не понял, что это было. Рыба? Рис? Паштет? Глицерин?</p><p>– Теперь он не кажется тебе тупым и раздражающим, верно? – злорадно уточнил Поттер. – Ты называл его таким раз двадцать, пока мы учились в школе.</p><p>– Я всех вас называл тупыми. Вы и были тупыми, – огрызнулся я. Еле слышно добавил: - А некоторые и сейчас…</p><p>– Надеюсь, ты не про Рона!</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– И не про меня!</p><p>Я вздохнул.</p><p>– Нет.</p><p>– И не про Невилла?</p><p>– Нет, и не про него, – сжав зубы, проговорил я. Лонгботтом убил Нагини. На Министерском приеме в честь победы я подошел к нему, пожал руку и сообщил, что, возможно, слегка недооценивал его потенциал. Все, тема закрыта. Это НЕ БЫЛО извинением, как бы кто ни думал.</p><p>Поттер зашвырнул опустевшую банку в дальний угол, проигнорировав мой укоризненный взгляд. Потом открыл фляжку и отпил немного, передал мне. Горлышко фляжки было чуть влажным и хранило легкий привкус глицерина – и, видимо, его губ.</p><p>– Удивительно, что вы с ним поладили, – сказал Поттер, все еще продолжая неприятную тему. Я знал, что должен быть осторожней со словами. – С Роном, я хочу сказать. Вы чертовски разные.</p><p>– Так и есть. Но он… умеет слушать и временами дает неплохие советы. К тому же, обладает многими достойными качествами, вроде верности, благородства или чувства юмора. К тому же, у нас есть некоторые точки соприкосновения.</p><p>– Какие же? – уточнил Поттер, сверкнув очками в полумраке.</p><p>Ты. Мы оба заботимся о тебе.</p><p>Этого я, конечно, не сказал.</p><p>– Шахматы, – пробормотал я вместо этого. Поттер недоверчиво покачал головой, посмеиваясь.</p><p>– Знаешь, это нечестно. С Гермионой у тебя тоже много общего, но к ней ты относишься прохладно. Все дело в том, что Рон из Уизли.</p><p>Меня часто обвиняли в пристрастности, но в том, что благоволю… гриффиндорцам?</p><p>Я пробормотал что-то невразумительное, после чего отправился осматривать наше убежище.</p><p>Ноги еще плохо меня держали, так что Поттер околачивался поблизости. Мы выяснили, что находимся в округлом помещении, и стенки сделаны из спрессованного снега с вкраплениями льда. Высоко наверху виднелся провал, куда нырнул Поттер; снизу нам, как из колодца, были видны тусклые звезды.</p><p>Никаких тоннелей и коридоров, никаких потайных ходов, никакой лестницы. Выбраться отсюда не представлялось возможным.</p><p>– Ну и прекрасно, – заявил Поттер. – По крайней мере, не надо никуда идти.</p><p>Он выглядел довольным, словно не понимал, что мы попали в еще большие неприятности. Пока мы брели по верху, у нас хотя бы был шанс выйти на местных жителей или встретить спасателей, а здесь – кто нас найдет? Следующая экспедиция, которая может прибыть через год, через пять лет? Срок годности у консервов на все двадцать.</p><p>Я не стал разводить панику. Вместо этого прилег отдохнуть – короткая прогулка сильно утомила меня. Как бы там ни было, в таком состоянии я все равно не ушел бы слишком далеко.</p><p>– Говоришь, ударял меня головой? – уточнил я ласково, и Поттер резко покраснел.</p><p>– Нет, я… это… было случайно, и всего пару раз, – он помолчал, а потом добавил: – Я хотел съесть вас.</p><p>– О.</p><p>– Ага.</p><p>– Что ж… спасибо, что не съел.</p><p>– Да ладно, пустяки.</p><p>Он ухмыльнулся мне, как старому другу. Я не знал, какое подобающее выражение изобразить на своем лице в ответ на это, так что не стал изображать ничего. Просто устало прикрыл глаза и задремал. Поттер накидал мне шкур и тряпок, которые также нашлись в убежище. Было довольно тепло и уютно. К тому же, сверху меня придавила медвежья шкура. Сквозь сон казалось, что она шевелится и дышит.</p><p>Ночью Поттер разбудил меня:</p><p>– Слышишь? Слышишь это?</p><p>Я старательно прислушался, но не услышал ничего, кроме его частого дыхания. Поттер забрался ко мне под шкуру, но к такой наглости я давно привык и почти не нервничал. Зато Поттер казался немного напуганным.</p><p>– А что, если это все-таки Снежный Человек?</p><p>– Говорю тебе еще раз, здесь его быть не может!</p><p>– Но ты не отрицаешь сам факт его существования? – придирчиво уточнил Поттер, прижавшись ко мне теснее (Мерлин, дай мне выдержки).</p><p>– Тебе следовало быть внимательней на уроках по Защите от Темных Существ. Снежные люди предпочитают места, где много деревьев и скал. Здесь, в Антарктиде, им будет скучно – слишком мало магглов, чтобы их пугать.</p><p>Но теперь я тоже услышал этот звук. Похожий на кашель или сопение. Откуда-то сверху. Сердце заколотилось. Люди? Что, если это наше спасение? Я чуть не принялся скакать и размахивать руками, словно Робинзон при виде корабля. Но тревога Поттера передалась и мне. Что, если это враги? Или очередной медведь? Кому нужно заглядывать в подземный грот и сопеть, не говоря ни слова? Я вглядывался в смутный силуэт там, наверху, заграждающий нам звезды. Поттер со своим слабым зрением не мог даже очертаний разглядеть, а я все пытался различить…</p><p>Существо издало пронзительный тюлений звук, и сразу стало все ясно.</p><p>– Ну? Теперь убедился? – я не хотел звучать так снисходительно. И не хотел, чтобы моя рука обхватила плечи Поттера в защитном жесте. Но, видит Мерлин, он не отшатнулся. Он даже не съежился от моего прикосновения, словно все в порядке вещей. Я почти обнимал его – и он дышал мне в шею, в горячее место под нижней челюстью.</p><p>Там, где кожа уродливо бугрилась шрамами. Его не смущали мои шрамы; он видел их, трогал их. Все было в порядке. Но я все равно чувствовал себя неловко. Я выпустил его, отвернулся, сделав вид, что просто ищу удобную позу. Тут же его рука оказалась перекинута через мою талию, ладонь легла на живот. На мне был свитер, но я все равно отчетливо ощущал каждый его палец, каждую мозоль.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Я проснулся первым и приготовил нехитрый завтрак. Открыл консервы, выложил их на крышки, словно мы едим с тарелок. Налил воду – Поттеру в кружку, мне – в глубокий колпачок фляги. Чтобы развеять полумрак, я сломал несколько фосфорных палочек - их здесь обнаружилась целая связка, можно было воткнуть их в снег. Выглядело… красиво. По-новогоднему. Такое странное ощущение – будто мы выбрали это место. Будто мы не застряли здесь, а просто захотели спрятаться ото всех. Он и я. С чего бы это?</p><p>Холод и усталость заставляли мысли путаться. Возникали всякие нелепые мечты. Я позволял себе больше, чем когда бы то ни было прежде. Хорошо, что я не оказался здесь в полном одиночестве – я бы свихнулся, чокнулся. Полностью погрузился в мир фантазий.</p><p>Может, это было бы не так уж плохо.</p><p>Проснувшись, Поттер выглядел впечатленным. Я попытался не показать, как мне приятно, когда он с улыбкой разглядывал наш уютный уголок. Как это было жалко – я «обустраивал гнездышко», так бы это назвал посторонний. Совсем по-женски.</p><p>Мы поели, а потом Поттер принялся за упражнения – так я это назвал. Он пытался карабкаться по отвесной стене, но каждый раз соскальзывал вниз, вместе с потоком снега и мелких льдинок.</p><p>– Это бесполезно, – заметил я, лежа на шкуре.</p><p>– Ты мог бы хотя бы попробовать, – пропыхтел Поттер, в очередной раз срываясь. На этот раз он забрался действительно высоко.</p><p>– Возможно, нам стоит прорубить ступеньки, – предложил я, и Поттер загорелся этой идеей. Он выискал в груде хлама плоский клинок, которым обычно срезают шкуры, и начал скоблить стену. Я лениво рылся в аптечке. Ничего действительно полезного, но горло уже почти не болело. Удивительно – мне всегда казалось, что без зелий я долго не протяну, а оказывается, надо было только переждать кризис. Возможно, мне теперь вовсе не понадобится зелье.</p><p>Я размышлял о том, как кто-нибудь находит мой саквояж и забирает себе. Какой-нибудь недобросовестный эльф в магпорту. Или пингвин – если багаж все-таки долетел до Антарктиды, просто приземлился в каком-нибудь другом месте. Уверен, портрет Альбуса будет рад поболтать с представителем пингвиньей расы – возможно, пингвины даже создадут вокруг него новый культ, кто знает.</p><p>По крайней мере, моя палочка еще при мне.</p><p>Я ощупал карманы.</p><p>– Поттер, где моя палочка?</p><p>– Что? – его лицо раскраснелось от усилий, дыхание немного сбито. – Понятия не имею.</p><p>– Что значит, ты понятия не имеешь? Где моя палочка, что ты с ней сделал?!.. – я не хочу кричать, но кричу. На лице Поттера появляется то самое упрямое, обиженное выражение. Я часто видел его в школе.</p><p>– Скажи спасибо, что я тащил тебя через все эти льды. Мне было некогда присматривать еще и за твоей палочкой.</p><p>– Ты хочешь сказать, что она осталась где-то там?..</p><p>– Может, выпала, когда я волочил тебя за ногу, или когда мы падали сквозь снег, или…</p><p>– Но это моя палочка!!! Она у меня с одиннадцати лет!</p><p>– Как и у каждого мага.</p><p>Он не мог понять. Странно, что не мог. Палочка была моим доказательством, она давала мне право считаться одним из них, полноценным волшебником. Я никогда не расставался с ней, даже ночью она была под рукой. Я не был уверен, что меня примут в Хогвартс, хотя мама клялась, и даже потом, получив письмо, я все еще боялся отказа. Но как только кусок дерева ожил в моих руках – повиновался, создал волшебство – я получил гарантию, уверенность. Мне показалось, что теперь я всесилен и никто не сможет причинить мне вреда. Ни отец, ни агрессивные мальчишки с соседней улицы. Мои наивные надежды быстро разбились – в самые тяжелые моменты палочка оказывалась бесполезной – но ощущение осталось. Это теплое чувство безопасности, уверенности, силы. Теперь ее нет, и я беззащитен.</p><p>– Чего ты так убиваешься? – Поттер озадачено смотрел на меня. – Ну, хочешь, я отдам тебе свою? Все равно они здесь не работают.</p><p>– Но когда-нибудь нас спасут! И мы вернемся туда, где они работают. Или ты уже потерял надежду?</p><p>– Я не думаю, что нас спасут, – отмахнулся Поттер, и, заметив мой взгляд, лукаво добавил: – Мы спасемся сами.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Мы перекидывались снежком. Поттер слепил его. Маленький и плотный, жесткий, как камень. Как снитч, который тает, если слишком долго держать его в ладони. Сначала Поттер просто кидал в меня снегом, подначивал. Хотел поиграть. Иногда он совсем как щенок.</p><p>В конце концов, я сдался. Поттер выглядел слишком несчастным. Мне стоит прекратить идти у него на поводу.</p><p>Он умудрился потянуть сухожилие. Не знаю уж, как. Точнее, знаю – прыгал и носился по нашей снежной темнице, как юный лось. Ничего удивительного, что такие плачевные последствия. Мы наложили холодный компресс, чтобы снять опухоль, но все равно это должно быть больно. Поэтому он и сидел чуть поодаль от меня, такой унылый. С тихим шлепком снежок ударялся в его ладонь, потом в мою.</p><p>– Не вешай нос, Поттер, – грубовато сказал я. Он не ответил. Через некоторое время пробормотал что-то, я не расслышал. – Еще раз и громче.</p><p>– Ничего. Я просто сказал… Северус.</p><p>Я молча поднял бровь.</p><p>– Никогда не звал тебя по имени, – Поттер оправдывался, но без особого энтузиазма. – Подумал, может, стоит начинать. Раз уж мы здесь… ну…</p><p>– Это все замкнутые пространства, – я прикрыл глаза. Шлеп. Снежок ударил меня в грудь, скатился по мантии на колени. – Они так действуют на людей. Заставляют… присматриваться друг к другу.</p><p>– Я не присматриваюсь, – обиженно возразил Поттер. – Не думал даже.</p><p>Разумеется. Я и не ждал.</p><p>– Я попробую подсадить тебя. Вылезешь и пойдешь за помощью.</p><p>– Моя нога, – напомнил Поттер раздраженно, и я, не менее раздраженно, пояснил:</p><p>– Ну, ты-то меня подсадить не сможешь! Нога скоро пройдет. А до тех пор будешь ползти.</p><p>Пару секунд он сверлил меня мрачным взглядом, потом вдруг фыркнул. Рассмеялся в голос. Я позволил себе улыбку.</p><p>– Ну и юмор у тебя, Снейп. Когда ты говоришь этим серьезным тоном – черт тебя поймет, шутишь или нет.</p><p>Мне нравилось, когда он смеялся. Нравился этот звук. То, как щурились его глаза. Глупо, что он так этого и не узнает. Вот что делают с людьми замкнутые пространства: дают обманчивое чувство безопасности. Мысль, что Поттер никогда не вернется во внешний мир, и не сможет разболтать всем, и не будет смеяться со своими друзьями над жалким сальноволосым ублюдком, который осмелился…</p><p>– Гарри.</p><p>Он ухмыльнулся.</p><p>– Северус.</p><p>– Гарри.</p><p>Это было похоже на то, как мы кидались снежком. Имя таяло на губах. Я подумал, что рано или поздно я поцелую его – это неизбежно. То чувство, когда ты уже сорвался, но еще не упал. Но упадешь непременно: силу гравитации никто не отменял.</p><p>Я подумал: почему бы и не сейчас?</p><p>Сверху на нас посыпался снег. Мы запрокинули головы: снова тюлень. Он заглядывал вниз, любопытный. В темноте блестели его маленькие черные глазки.</p><p>– Эй! – завопил Гарри. – Мы здесь! Приведи кого-нибудь! На помощь!</p><p>– Ты разговариваешь с тюленем, Поттер.</p><p>– Вдруг он дрессированный? Или анимаг?</p><p>– Это тюлень. Это просто тюлень. А ты – ненормальный.</p><p>– Плевать. Я, по крайней мере, пытаюсь! – и он снова заголосил: – Пожалуйста, помогите! Мы здесь, внизу! Вытащи нас отсюда!..</p><p>– Перестань это, идиот!</p><p>– Спасите! Спасите!</p><p>– Он тебя не понимает! – рявкнул я, едва сдерживаясь.</p><p>– Я дам тебе консервы! Помоги нам! Пожалуйста! – вопил Поттер.</p><p>– Хватит!</p><p>– Мы здесь, внизу!</p><p>– Проявите терпение, – ответил тюлень. – Помощь уже близко.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я впервые был в настоящем иглу. Снаружи он был похож на ледяной купол – таким его рисуют в мультиках, идеальная полусфера из крупных кубиков льда, похожих на рафинад. Внутри, зато, были и пестрые половики на полу, и двери с круглыми ручками, и полосатые занавески, и абажур в виде соломенной птицы. Сдается мне, это был немного неправильный иглу – вроде тех палаток, в которых мы ночевали во время кубка по квиддичу.</p><p>Я разглядывал полки, пока хозяин заваривал чай. Глиняные свистульки, банки, склянки. Варенье всех сортов, консервированные перчики, морошка, медовые настойки. Походные жестяные миски рядом с расписными чашками. Хозяин поставил передо мной одну такую – над ней поднимался пар, и я моментально сунул в него нос, чтобы погреться. Я все еще не оттаял, хотя простоял под горячей водой около часа. Вся кожа болела и чесалась – а теперь была красной и от тепла, и от бруска грубого овсяного мыла, которое мне выдали. Снейп, грязнуля, спал прямо в одежде и ванну не принимал. Мы обложили его грелками, потом хозяин насыпал ему горчицы в носки, положил на горло тяжелый компресс и сказал, что надо дать ему отдохнуть. Снейп заснул еще в санях, пока нас везли по ледяной пустыне.</p><p>И стоило о нем вспомнить, как в соседней комнате раздался шум. Знаете, такой, словно долговязое тело с грохотом упало с кровати. Следом послышалось хриплое, полное паники:</p><p>– Поттер?..</p><p>– Я здесь, – завопил я во всю глотку, и через секунду Снейп ввалился на кухню. Видок у него был просто дикий! Грязные волосы свалялись, как пакля, и торчали во все стороны. Глаза лихорадочно сверкали на небритом лице. Один носок сполз с пятки и за ним протянулся след из горчичного порошка.</p><p>Мы усадили Снейпа за стол. Я успел перекусить до его пробуждения, но с удовольствием сделал это еще раз, за компанию. Не понимаю, почему раньше я ел что-то кроме сардин и вяленого мяса? Это же райская пища. Нет ничего вкуснее. А Снейп имел наглость подозрительно понюхать сухое молоко в баночке возле заварочного чайника. Мол, не собрались ли нас отравить? Это было бы поистине загадочное убийство – спасти двух неудачников из ледяной ямы, отогреть, накормить и насыпать им мышьяка в чай.</p><p>– Кто вы такой? – спросил Снейп, дожевав мясо, проглотив последнюю сардинку и выхлебав весь чай.</p><p>– Он хотел сказать – «спасибо большое, все очень вкусно», – поправил я, и хозяин улыбнулся. У него было широкое, очень бородатое лицо, и с определенного ракурса его можно было принять за йети. Но я не вопил, как девчонка, когда он спустился за нами в яму; нет, вовсе нет, это был приветственный клич, как у индейцев.</p><p>– У вас здесь очень мило, – добавил я, а Снейп рявкнул:</p><p>– Что это за место?</p><p>Пришлось пнуть его под столом; он уставился на меня в немом изумлении. Что-то мне подсказывало, что между нами уже ничего не будет, как прежде.</p><p>– Здесь я живу последние двенадцать лет, – сказал бородач. – Островок тепла и покоя. Сначала я обставил здесь все, как на исследовательской станции, но потом подумал – зачем ограничивать себя? – он с довольным видом оглядел кухню, все эти пестрые вещицы, любовно улыбнулся двум фаянсовым гусям на подоконнике. – Уютно, правда?</p><p>– Э-э-э, да, очень.</p><p>– Двенадцать лет? – перебил Снейп, и я понял, о чем он думает. – Вы тоже здесь застряли?</p><p>Какими мы будем через двенадцать лет? Снейп начнет вязать носки, а я отпущу бороду. Уверен, она придаст мне мужественности. Я буду грозой медведей – с волосатым торсом и шкурой, повязанной вокруг бедер, и с огромным, толстым, длинным гарпуном.</p><p>– Застрял? Нет-нет, что вы. Я много путешествую, то тут, то там, но сюда всегда возвращаюсь. Здесь мой дом. К тому же, я выполняю важную миссию.</p><p>– Конфискуете и храните безвкусные безделушки? – поднял бровь Снейп.</p><p>– Изучаю волшебные свойства снега, вообще-то, – улыбнулся хозяин. – Кстати, милый свитер.</p><p>Летучая мышь каким-то образом переползла со спины на грудь, и теперь ее ночной колпак превратился в красный, рождественский. Удивительно, как Молли делает все эти вещи. Снейп опустил голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и его длинный нос чуточку покраснел.</p><p>– Так может, вы одолжите нам своих оленей, и мы уберемся отсюда? – рявкнул он, вцепившись в кружку.</p><p>– Он хотел сказать – «спасибо за гостеприимство, но мы бы очень хотели вернуться домой», – поправил я, а Снейп метнул в меня разъяренный взгляд.</p><p>– Перестань переводить мои слова, Поттер!</p><p>– Еще недавно ты звал меня Гарри, – припомнил я ему обиженно, и Снейп словно собственным языком подавился. Он переменился в лице и широко распахнул глаза, а хозяин тихонько рассмеялся, наблюдая за нами с большим интересом.</p><p>– Веселые вы ребята, даже жаль вас отпускать, – мне не очень понравилось, как это прозвучало; немного зловеще, знаете, как будто он мог и не отпустить. – Ну да ладно. Вы можете взять моих оленей и сани, конечно, хотя было бы проще вас аппарировать.</p><p>Теперь уже мы оба уставились на него.</p><p>– Вы волшебник? – спросил Снейп.</p><p>– Здесь можно аппарировать? – спросил я. И, повернувшись к Снейпу, снисходительно пояснил: – Конечно, он волшебник. Ты же видел его тюленя.</p><p>– Патронус, – пояснил хозяин, и Снейп тут же кивнул.</p><p>– Разумеется. Так что, вы нашли способ колдовать даже в Полярную ночь?</p><p>– У меня тут просто завалялся небольшой артефакт, – скромно пожал плечами бородач и принялся рыться в шкафах, забитых всякой всячиной. – Да где же он? А, вот. Я, знаете, привык обходиться без магии, но в крайнем случае всегда можно использовать это.</p><p>Перед нами стояло ведерко. Обычное такое жестяное ведерко с вмятиной на боку. В таких еще хранят лед для шампанского, или там, не знаю, удобрения…</p><p>– Просто засунь в него руку и пожелай чего-нибудь, – шепотом посоветовал мне хозяин. – Можешь даже не думать ни о чем конкретном, все равно появится то, чего тебе не хватает в данную секунду.</p><p>– Ух ты, круто! – я засунул в ведро руку и извлек оттуда зубную щетку. Снейп уставился на меня с кривой усмешкой.</p><p>– Серьезно, Поттер? Мы на краю света, чудом избежали гибели, и все, о чем ты думаешь – как бы почистить зубы?</p><p>– Я хотел получить баночку сардин, – обиженно пояснил я. – Попробуй сам.</p><p>Снейп извлек из ведра треугольный бокал с мартини. Он уставился на него в полном недоумении.</p><p>– Я не уверен, что это именно то, что мне сейчас необходимо, – проговорил он. Я заглянул в ведро; там, на самом дне, болталась одинокая оливка.</p><p>– Ну, он немного барахлит, – пояснил хозяин смущенно. – Признаюсь, я пинал его разок-другой, когда был не в духе.</p><p>– Главное, чтобы мы попали домой. Или хотя бы на нужный континент, – вздохнул Снейп. – Так… что нам нужно делать?</p><p>Пока хозяин готовил все для путешествия, я чистил зубы в крохотной ванной. Снейп ошивался неподалеку. Он прислонился к стене, скрестив на груди руки и мрачно глядя на мое отражение в зеркале. Я улыбнулся ему с полным ртом зубной пасты.</p><p>– Не хохеш восползатся? – щедро протянул ему щетку, но он только носом повел.</p><p>– Здесь что-то не так, ты не находишь? Не вызывает у меня доверия этот человек.</p><p>Я сплюнул в раковину.</p><p>– А кто у тебя вообще вызывает доверие?</p><p>– Он кажется немного сумасшедшим, Поттер.</p><p>– Еще бы! Бедняга, двенадцать лет, и вокруг тебя одни тюлени. Ты бы тоже немного свихнулся, нет? Хотя, что это я. Ты был бы счастлив остаться в одиночестве, ворчать в свое удовольствие и закопаться в книжки, верно?</p><p>– Если бы это избавило меня от твоей компании – непременно.</p><p>– Ну, осталось совсем немного потерпеть, – я натянуто улыбнулся ему, глядя в зеркало, и он опустил глаза.</p><p>– Да. Совсем немного.</p><p>Он протянул мне полотенце, и я вытер лицо, незаметно пощупав подбородок. Почему-то у меня щетина была не так заметна. Вот у Снейпа это выглядело довольно круто. Я даже задумался, почему он всегда брился в школе? Он мог бы добавить себе грозности бородой. Он выглядел непривычно и… интригующе.</p><p>Я отогнал эти мысли. Интригующий Снейп. Еще чего не хватало!</p><p>– Немного жаль его оставлять, верно? Мы могли бы погостить еще денек. Или остаться на ужин, хотя бы?</p><p>– Готово! – завопил хозяин из гостиной, и мы поспешили туда.</p><p>Ведро стояло в центре комнаты, а пол был застелен клеенкой.</p><p>– На случай, если что-нибудь пойдет не так, – туманно пояснил хозяин. – Ну, залезайте.</p><p>Снейп в ведре имел довольно глупый вид. Он торчал из него, как экзотическое длинное дерево. Мне пришлось встать на его ступни и прижаться к нему всем телом, чтобы уместиться рядом. Для равновесия я обхватил его руками, и Снейп деликатно придержал меня за плечи кончиками пальцев.</p><p>– Теперь можно просто подумать о доме? – спросил я, повернув голову – ухо прижалось к шее Снейпа, его подбородок уткнулся мне в макушку. Я вдруг понял, что он задерживает дыхание.</p><p>– Да, но сначала вам надо точно договориться, в какой точке вы хотите оказаться – чтобы никаких расхождений, иначе последствия могут быть просто ужасными.</p><p>– Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – проговорил Снейп у меня над ухом. Его голос звучал ниже и глубже, когда я прижимался к нему вот так.</p><p>– Это безопасней, чем ехать на оленях, – сказал хозяин. – Вы не слишком-то подготовлены для северного путешествия. Кстати говоря, что вы вообще делали здесь, в Антарктиде?</p><p>– На самом деле, – светским тоном сообщил я, пока Снейп пытался балансировать в ведре, – мы искали кочующего шамана, чтобы вернуть мне удачу. Но вместо Арктики оказались здесь и угодили прямиком в Полярную ночь.</p><p>– Ох, в самом деле? – гулко рассмеялся бородач. – Ну, это забавно.</p><p>– Что здесь забавного? – процедил Снейп сквозь зубы, изгибаясь вместе со мной, потому что ведро накренилось.</p><p>– Хотя бы то, что мы с вами чуть снова не разминулись.</p><p>Я вцепился в Снейпа, чувствуя, как ведро ходит ходуном.</p><p>– Ведь я шаман. И действительно много кочую.</p><p>Тут-то мы и упали, наконец.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поттер понятия не имел.<br/><br/>Его хваленая интуиция никуда не годилась. Все это время мальчишка беспрестанно жаловался на падающие горшки и тяжелые чемоданы, невзгоды его тяжелой жизни. Теперь же, когда мы оказались в западне, даже не подозревал. Понятия не имел, с кем мы столкнулись. Или с чем.<br/><br/>Я, впрочем, тоже.<br/><br/>То, что наш таинственный спаситель не был ученым полярником, казалось ясным, как день. Он извлек откуда-то – словно фокусник, достающий из рукава – Священный Грааль. Артефакт был замаскирован под старое ведро, но это ничуть не уменьшало значимости события. О Граале я прежде разве что читал – и видел на картинках. А теперь погрузил в него руку по локоть и получил бокал отличного мартини.<br/><br/>Поттер вел себя, как идиот. Стоило этому человеку назвать себя шаманом, как Поттер намертво в него вцепился. Он словно не видел, не замечал странностей, что происходили. Не чуял опасности.<br/><br/>Я всегда ее ощущал. Предсказания – лженаука, и я к ней серьезно не относился, но в интуицию верил. В год, когда в Хогвартсе работал кентавр, я иногда позволял себе прогулку по кромке леса. Флоренс шел со мной, невозмутимый, дружелюбный. Смотрел на небо, ронял крупицами информацию – намеки, предположения – и я впитывал. Это пригодилось.<br/><br/>Сейчас все инстинкты гнали меня прочь, требовали вернуться, схватить Поттера за шкирку и бежать. Поттер уселся за стол на кухне и начал обстоятельно рассказывать о своих бедах, а шаман – вовремя он это упомянул! – внимательно слушал, кивал, смеялся глазами и смотрел на меня.<br/><br/>Когда за окном стемнело, шаман постановил:<br/><br/>– Будешь возвращать свою удачу.<br/><br/>Как полагается, для этого требовалось совершить подвиг.<br/><br/>– Небольшой, – успокоил шаман, почесав бороду. – Скорее, просто услуга. Мне, видишь ли, абсолютно некогда и банально лень, и у меня показания не сняты за прошлый месяц. Там сейсмические волнения подсчитываются, ну и в пещере стоит чудо-машинка, а до нее топать прилично.<br/><br/>Все это звучало как уловка. Я сложил руки на груди.<br/><br/>– Нет, – сказал я, но Поттер закивал так, что чуть очки с носа не слетели.<br/><br/>– Я сниму! Я принесу! – он запрокинул голову, насмешливо покосившись на меня. – Ты можешь подождать здесь, я быстро. Туда и обратно.<br/><br/>«Туда и обратно», – подумал я мрачно. Словно это когда-то получалось быстро!<br/><br/>– Один ты никуда не пойдешь.<br/><br/>– Ну, а домой я без удачи не вернусь, – упрямо возразил Поттер.<br/><br/>Полярник хлопнул в ладони.<br/><br/>– Значит, решено.<br/><br/><br/><br/>***<br/><br/><br/><br/>Поттер был нелепо рад поездке на оленях. Мы устроились в скрипучих санях, два оленя с устрашающе-массивными копытами терпеливо позволили себя запрячь. Полярник убедил нас, что животные сами знают дорогу – не нужно ничего делать, только ехать.<br/><br/>Это все больше и больше походило на уловку.<br/><br/>Мы пустились в путь на следующее утро – хотя утро определяли мы сами, солнце спало.<br/><br/>– К ужину вы должны вернуться, – сказал шаман, прикрепив к крючку на санях фонарь.<br/><br/>– Рад, что тебе удобно, – сказал я, как только дом скрылся в белой мгле. – Ты отлично устроился, Поттер, у меня даже осталось полтора дюйма личного пространства.<br/><br/>Поттер отодвинулся, протирая очки шарфом.<br/><br/>– Я подумал, тебе холодно.<br/><br/>«Конечно, мне холодно», – подумал я. «Какое тебе дело?», – подумал я. «Я просто привык ворчать», – я прикусил язык и не сказал ничего. Олени бежали так быстро, что казалось, сани отрываются от снежного покрова и парят в воздухе. Свет фонаря желтым пятном скользил сбоку от них – словно рыба, плывущая наперегонки с кораблем. Всюду в сугробах сверкали искорки, болели глаза, и я прикрыл их. И вспомнил, что уже видел что-то подобное. Искры, мгла и смутное свечение – я был переполнен им, когда умирал. Конечно, не было никакого тоннеля. Но было… что-то. Что-то, позволившее мне надеяться, что я был прощен; не будь я прощен, не увидел бы света, ведь так? Очнувшись в госпитале, я понял, что свет отражался в очках Поттера, бликовал на круглых стекляшках. В окно палило солнце. Поттер скучал, развалившись на посетительском стуле, словно отбывая повинность. При желании он мог бы поджечь меня, используя свои стекляшки. Как пришпиленную к постели бабочку или как муравейник.<br/><br/>При желании он мог бы поджечь меня просто взглядом своих чертовых зеленых глаз.<br/><br/>Но это был температурный бред, и он быстро прошел. Теперь я не позволял своим фантазиям заходить так далеко. Я вообще старался не думать о Поттере. Я контролировал себя. Постоянный контроль. Я не мог понять, как другие люди с этим справляются. Со своими желаниями. Могут ли они… просто позволять себе?<br/><br/>Может ли Поттер…<br/><br/>Вздрогнув на ухабе, я открыл глаза. Обнаружил, что пейзаж вокруг совсем незнакомый. Мы ехали по краю ледяного плато, рядом с отвесным обрывом. Кажется, я задремал на несколько часов.<br/><br/>Поттер закутался в свою шубу до самой макушки. Он был похож на медведя, если бы медведи могли нахохлиться подобно птице. Торчащие вихры заледенели на концах прозрачными капельками и тихо звенели, когда сани встряхивало. Олени неутомимо двигались впереди, скрытые в сумерках, и свет фонаря выхватывал только их мохнатые задницы с короткими хвостами.<br/><br/>Я запрокинул голову и увидел звезды.<br/><br/>Это было… красивее, чем в Большом Зале. И уж точно красивее, чем на небе в городе.<br/><br/>Я хотел позвать Гарри, но голос не послушался. Я неловко кашлянул, прикоснувшись к горлу, и Поттер внезапно подал голос:<br/><br/>– Знаешь, я не просил тебя ехать со мной.<br/><br/>Еще пару секунд звучало только тихое звяканье льдинок, а затем Поттер добавил:<br/><br/>– Ни сейчас, ни раньше. По правде говоря, я вообще никогда не просил тебя о помощи.<br/><br/>– За тебя это делают другие, – хрипло огрызнулся я.<br/><br/>– Да, но и их я не просил тоже. Вот сейчас – почему ты не остался в доме? Я бы прекрасно справился сам. Но нет, куда там!<br/><br/>– Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, – растеряно уточнил я, повернувшись к Поттеру. Тот сердито сверкнул очками, высунув нос из мехового кокона.<br/><br/>– Это ты здесь самый недовольный!<br/><br/>– Разве я что-то сказал?<br/><br/>– Нет, но ты так молчишь, что лучше бы сказал! Сначала сам навязываешься, а потом винишь меня во всех неприятностях!..<br/><br/>Я стиснул зубы. <em>Навязываюсь</em>. Я навязываюсь. Не в состоянии сохранить бесстрастное выражение, я отвернулся, пытаясь понять, что сейчас сильнее искажает мое лицо – обида, ярость или отвращение к самому себе. Отлично, Северус, ты ведь так хотел быть его защитником! Тебе импонировала фантазия о незримом покровителе, который направит и убережет, не покидая своего укрытия за деревом. Не требуя благодарностей, счастливый самой возможностью спасти проклятого Поттера в очередной раз. И на теперь, получай – выходит, укрытие твое никуда не годится. Тебя видят насквозь, и ты смешон, и ты, оказывается, <em>навязался</em> в очередной раз.<br/><br/>– Это я положил меч в озеро, – сообщил я прежде, чем успел остановить себя. Сани подпрыгнули на кочке, мы с Поттером подпрыгнули тоже, больно приземлившись задницами на жесткую скамью. Поттер молчал, и я подумал было, что мои слова перехватил ветер – лишь бы так оно и было! – но тут Поттер буркнул:<br/><br/>– Что? Какой меч?<br/><br/>– Какой меч? – я задохнулся, хлебнув морозного воздуха. – Меч Годрика, тупица! Тот самый меч, который должен был помочь тебе в Битве!<br/><br/>Растяпа Поттер обронил его, и Лонгботтому меч пригодился больше, по правде сказать. Вероятно, это был очередной бессмысленный порыв – следовало оставить меч в кабинете и позволить гриффиндорцам похитить его.<br/><br/>Но ведь я должен был навязаться.<br/><br/>– Я хранил меч Годрика для тебя! Когда пришло время, я аппарировал в Динский лес и положил меч в озеро. А потом прислал тебе патронуса – разве ты не видел его?<br/><br/>– Патронус? – тупо переспросил Поттер.<br/><br/>– Конечно! Ты должен помнить его, – выговорил я, вцепившись замерзшими пальцами в край лавки. Сердце тревожно заколотилось. Сейчас Поттер поймет, сложит два и два, и обязательно спросит – ведь он не может не сунуть свой любопытный нос… призрачная лань. Не потому, что я был влюблен в Лили Поттер – хотя я всегда буду любить Лили Эванс. А потому, что девчонка Эванс приняла меня. Не посчитала слишком странным – как должна бы по всем законам жанра. Нет. Она проводила время со мной, улыбалась мне и была рада меня видеть… до поры, до времени. Благодаря ей я впервые предположил, что меня можно полюбить. Это было смутное предчувствие, внезапная догадка, которая потом не оправдалась, но все равно служила мне для создания патронуса.<br/><br/>И Поттер – он, конечно, поймет все неправильно, и придется объяснить, а как же тут объяснишь? Я ненавидел говорить про это. Я, собственно, и не говорил – никому, до этой секунды. С ужасом я наблюдал, как проясняется лицо Поттера, когда тот приходит к каким-то своим выводам.<br/><br/>– Так это был ты! В лесу! Это была твоя лама! – воскликнул он, наконец, и я выпустил край лавки – сани подпрыгнули – я клюнул носом воздух, заваливаясь вперед, и Поттеру пришлось подхватить меня под локоть, подтащить к себе. – Эй, осторожно!<br/><br/>– Я в порядке, – пробормотал я.<br/><br/>– Да, я вижу. Но… почему? Ты был там, и ты не… ты мог бы выйти к нам, помочь, рассказать, что творится в школе. Мы сходили с ума в этой проклятой палатке. Строили догадки, без конца слушали радио… если бы ты пришел к нам…<br/><br/>– Вы бы атаковали меня, – жестко ответил я, высвобождая свой локоть из хватки Поттера. – Ты считал меня предателем и убийцей, и у тебя были основания для этого. Вы не стали бы думать, прежде чем кидать в меня проклятьем. «Это так свойственно тебе, Поттер», – стоило добавить, но я промолчал.<br/><br/>– Ну да, точно, с одной-то палочкой, и та работала через раз, – смущенно хмыкнул Поттер, но был вынужден признать: – Я бы попытался придушить тебя голыми руками. Но… ты был там. Черт. Я не знал, спасибо.<br/><br/>Я скривился, поспешно отвернул лицо.<br/><br/>– Рад, что тебе пригодилась моя… лама.<br/><br/>В ужасном зрении Поттера были свои плюсы.<br/><br/>Он не видел ничего. Не видел очевидного. Возможно, сними он очки, и вместо моего лица он бы уставился на светлое пятно – никакого уродства, никакого сожаления во взгляде. Слепой, как крот – благословение и наказание. А в этой вьюге, в этой темени кем был я для него? Смутным силуэтом, голосом, прорывающимся сквозь ветер.<br/><br/>Поттер мог бы разглядеть меня только с расстояния поцелуя.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снейп считал, что нужно было ехать без остановок, но мне казалось, что оленям пора отдохнуть. Они и без того мчались целый день по льду и снегу, ни на секунду не сбавляя шага. К тому же, у меня затекло все тело. Стоило пошевелиться, как в кожу словно впивались сотни иголок. Кончики пальцев в толстых варежках совсем закоченели, и я сжимал руки в кулаки.</p><p>Мы остановились посреди снежного поля. Меня тошнило от белого цвета; решено – вернусь домой и возьму себе новый портключ, куда-нибудь на Гавайи. Приглашу Снейпа – он заслужил отпуск. Только вряд ли он захочет присоединиться.</p><p>Всем своим видом он показывал, как я ему надоел. Похоже, теперь, после этой поездки, он будет ненавидеть меня еще сильней. Мы почти наладили отношения – насколько это возможно, конечно же. Я старался ради Рона и ради Молли – они все повторяли, что нам надо подружиться. Что если я присмотрюсь повнимательней, то пойму – Снейп только для виду ворчит, а в душе он славный парень.</p><p>Я притворялся, что верю. И старался изо всех сил. Был вежливым, даже когда он насмехался надо мной. Однажды сыграл с ним в шахматы – конечно, это было еще хуже, чем с Роном играть. Рон, по крайней мере, не улыбается так злорадно после каждого моего неудачного хода. Но я старался, правда.</p><p>И теперь, когда сани замерли, я спрыгнул в снег и подал ему руку. А он смерил меня таким взглядом, что я даже на шаг отступил. И руки за спину спрятал.</p><p>– Как скажешь.</p><p>Он выбрался из саней, кутаясь в мантию. Шаман дал ему кое-чего для утепления, но все равно у Снейпа был замерзший вид. И кончик носа красный, как у Рудольфа. Я подошел к оленям поближе, пока он отвинчивал крышку термоса.</p><p>– Что там у тебя? Кофе? – я припас пару яблок и теперь собирался скормить их оленям. У Снейпа были бутерброды для нас, но мы их уже все съели в пути.</p><p>– Виски, вообще-то. Хочешь хлебнуть? – он подошел ближе, стараясь не слишком приближаться к оленям. – Если тебя лягнут, Поттер, не жалуйся потом на невезение – только на собственную глупость.</p><p>Я протянул яблоко одной рукой, другой принимая крышку с напитком.</p><p>– Меня не лягнут. Я знаю, как с ними обращаться.</p><p>– В самом деле? – полный голос сарказма.</p><p>– Их гладить нельзя, им это не нравится. Вообще лучше не трогать. Им шерсть колется – впивается, как иголки, если прикоснуться.</p><p>– Откуда такие познания?</p><p>– Читал немного. Изучал вопрос, – он, конечно, все сразу понимает. Поднимает бровь.</p><p>– О. Разумеется.</p><p>Я много думал на эту тему – кем бы я хотел стать, каким животным. Ну, если бы научился превращаться. Уж точно не медведем, хотя с этой шкурой уже сроднился.</p><p>Виски разлилось по языку теплом и горечью. Обожгло рот, прокатилось по горлу теплой волной. Очки запотели.</p><p>– Поттер, – сказал вдруг Снейп, схватив меня за руку. – В сани, живо.</p><p>– Что? Почему?</p><p>– Бегом! – рявкнул он, пихнул в спину, помог забраться. Затем на оленей тоже заорал: – Поехали, ну!!</p><p>И я увидел это. Белое облако на горизонте – оно росло и катилось в нашу сторону. Сани медленно сдвинулись с места – мы не успевали. Мчись мы во весь опор, буря все равно догнала бы нас.</p><p>Мы сползли на пол, пытаясь забиться под скамью. Оглушительный свист заполнил воздух, резко стемнело, зазвенело разбитое стекло – фонарь потух. Мы держались за ножки скамьи, друг за друга, крепко зажмурив глаза. Мое лицо оказалось прижатым к щеке Снейпа, я чувствовал над ухом его хриплое дыхание, частые, короткие вдохи-выдохи. Слышал это громче ветра.</p><p>Сани накренились, а потом опрокинулись набок. Нас со Снейпом выбросило в снег, чуть не придавило сверху, но мы быстро откатились. За перевернутыми санями можно было спрятаться от порывов ветра, с острыми льдинками-снежинками, ранящими лицо.</p><p>– Надо отстегнуть оленей! – заорал я, Снейп ткнул меня лицом в сугроб.</p><p>– Даже не думай!</p><p>Но они бы умерли, точно – привязанные к саням, которые завязли в снегу, не способные укрыться от яростного ветра.</p><p>– Я должен отстегнуть их, – мне удалось отпихнуть от себя Снейпа, встать в полный рост, сгибаясь под напором бури. И почти сразу же ветер стих. А все мое геройство оказалось напрасным – упряжка болталась, пустая. Олени мчались прочь, выдергивая копыта из густого снега. Мы со Снейпом бросились следом, как полные идиоты – словно можно было их догнать. Я, кажется, даже орал что-то вроде: «Стойте! Не бросайте нас!».</p><p>А потом – в особо впечатляющем прыжке – олени вдруг рассыпались.</p><p>Ну, в смысле, стали снегом. И рассыпались. Раз – и нету.</p><p>Я затормозил на полном ходу, опрокинулся в сугроб. Снейп замер рядом.</p><p>– Что это было? – выдохнул я. – Они что… они все это время были… ненастоящие?</p><p>– Похоже на то, – ответил Снейп очень напряженным тоном.</p><p>– В смысле… как патронусы?</p><p>– Не говори ерунды. Патронусы нематериальны. Они не могут передвигать объекты. Это скорее было сделано по принципу големов. Очень… древнее колдовство.</p><p>– Вау! – похоже, нам действительно попался талантливый шаман. Я не сомневался, что скоро уже все закончится. Я снова смогу играть в квиддич, безо всяких дурацких происшествий.</p><p>Остались сущие пустяки – перейти эту снежную пустошь. Я уже видел вдалеке очертания скалы. Надо просто идти прямо и прямо. Легче простого!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Там была пропасть. Жуткий обрыв, над которым протянулась узенькая ледяная дорожка.</p><p>Мне иногда снилось что-то подобное. Кругом лед, и я не могу сделать ни шага, застываю в ужасе, потому что вот-вот упаду. Да, все точно как в моих снах.</p><p>Я уже видел скалу, видел пещеру – округлый темный вход, рукой подать. Только сделать с десяток шагов по льду над пропастью. Делов-то.</p><p>– Возвращаемся, – сказал Снейп так, что спорить с ним было невозможно. Но я, конечно, попробовал:</p><p>– Мы ведь почти пришли!</p><p>– Ты даже не знаешь наверняка, что это нужная нам пещера. Я уверен, что нет никакой машины, никаких показателей, которые нужно снимать. Это с самого начала была проверка.</p><p>– Так давай пройдем ее! – воскликнул я, а Снейп посмотрел на меня, как на полного придурка.</p><p>– Просто взгляни вниз.</p><p>Но я не хотел смотреть вниз – я смотрел вперед, в темноту пещеры, и знал, что где-то там спрятана моя удача. Снейп схватил меня за запястье, сжал крепко.</p><p>– Поттер… пожалуйста, – тихо выговорил он, глядя в упор. Я запрокинул голову и вдруг увидел звезды – целую россыпь сияющих звезд над нами.</p><p>– Посмотри наверх, – сказал я Снейпу, но он не отводил взгляд.</p><p>– Пожалуйста, – повторил он. – Вернемся домой. Мертвым не нужна удача. А ты не выживешь, рухнув с такой высоты – несмотря на все твои таланты по выживанию.</p><p>Я открыл было рот, но он вдруг наклонился так близко, что показалось – сейчас поцелует меня. И сказал: – Я прошу тебя. Хотя бы раз. Прояви благоразумие.</p><p>Я посмотрел на его рот, на его губы. Затем перевел взгляд выше, на звезды над его головой. И кивнул.</p><p>Мы повернули и пошли назад, рядом, молча, в облаке крохотных снежинок. Когда мы отошли на приличное расстояние, он выпустил мою руку. В тот же момент я развернулся и побежал.</p><p>Я разогнался как следует, прежде чем вскочить на ледяной мостик. Поставил одну ногу впереди другой, словно на доске для серфинга. Никогда этим не занимался, но всегда мечтал попробовать. Я скользил вперед на огромной скорости, не глядя вниз, не глядя по сторонам, только в черный провал пещеры. Ветер бил в лицо, и будь он чуть сильнее – просто смел бы меня вниз, как песчинку. Но я пролетел по дорожке за мгновение, и вот уже, ступив на снег, полетел головой в сугроб – в последнюю секунду обо что-то запнулся. Приземление вышло мягким, хотя мне и набились полные уши снега.</p><p>Я вскочил на ноги и увидел фигурку Снейпа на той стороне обрыва – издалека он казался совсем крохотным. Удивительно, какой длинной была эта дорожка – мне-то казалось, там всего пара шагов. Я помахал руками и крикнул:</p><p>– Оставайся там! Я сейчас вернусь!</p><p>Вряд ли он услышал меня. Кажется, он тоже что-то закричал – ветер перекрывал все звуки, я скорее почувствовал, чем услышал его гневный вопль. Жаль, что пришлось его обмануть, но мы шли слишком долго, чтобы теперь вернуться ни с чем.</p><p>– Я в порядке, в порядке! Стой на месте!</p><p>Он шагнул на дорожку. Я завопил во всю силу легких:</p><p>– Не ходи!..</p><p>Он сделал шаг, другой, раскинув руки. Закачался от порыва ветра, пригнулся, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Еще один осторожный шаг.</p><p>А потом он упал.</p><p>Распластался на животе, чуть не соскользнул вниз, но вовремя зацепился за что-то.</p><p>– Снейп! Ползи назад! – крикнул я. Он встал на четвереньки, медленно поднялся на ноги. Еще три шага, и снова он упал, ударился грудью о лед. Поднялся, согнувшись от ветра. Волосы закрыли лицо. Шаг, другой.</p><p>Я оглянулся на пещеру, снова посмотрел на Снейпа. Он зашатался, неловко взмахнув руками. Где его хваленая грациозность? По коридорам Хогвартса он проплывал так, словно у него к ногам колесики приделаны.</p><p>Он снова потерял равновесие. В этот раз его нога соскользнула с дорожки, и он завалился набок, пытаясь удержаться. Я ступил на лед.</p><p>Мы пошли навстречу друг другу. Мне было легче, хотя я тоже пару раз упал. Сначала слетели очки – секунда, и они растворились в бездне. Дальше я шел наугад. С закрытыми глазами было даже легче. Как во сне. Как в тех снах, где я иду по канату, протянутому от Астрономической Башни к верхушке Дракучей Ивы. В таких снах ветер помогает мне, подталкивает в спину, направляет каждый шаг.</p><p>В какой-то момент я сорвался вниз и повис, вцепившись руками в край дорожки. Варежки сползли, уши заложило, ресницы смерзлись. На языке появился кислый привкус, и я подумал: «Сейчас меня вырвет, как неудачно».</p><p>«Гарри», – услышал я сквозь ветер и белый шум, заполнивший мою голову. «Гарри».</p><p>Подтянулся, яростно лягая ногами воздух, цепляясь ботинками за неровности льда, осыпающегося вниз. «Гарри», снова донеслось до меня, когда я распластался на гладкой дорожке. Снейп был совсем близко, он стоял на четвереньках и, как сумасшедший, кричал мое имя.</p><p>Я протянул к нему руку, не достал, прополз немного навстречу, зубами стянул варежку и снова потянулся, и в этот раз мы схватились друг за дружку.</p><p>Оскальзываясь и спотыкаясь, цепляясь друг за друга, мы поднялись на ноги. Ровно посередине ледяного пути. Ветер вдруг стих, и в оглушительной тишине я услышал, как Снейп набрал в грудь воздуха:</p><p>– КАКОЙ ЖЕ ТЫ ИДИОТ!</p><p>– Сам такой, – откликнулся я.</p><p>– Черт тебя дери!</p><p>– Угомонись, Снейп.</p><p>– Я так хочу оторвать твою бестолковую башку! И ноги! И все остальное! – он зарычал, прижав меня к себе. Я засмеялся. Это было что-то нервное, но Снейп, конечно, понял все по-своему. Он попытался отстранить меня, но я вцепился в него, как клещ, зажмурился и поцеловал. Это тоже было от нервов. Кажется, я угодил прямо в губы, хотя сослепу мог клюнуть его в подбородок или щеку. Повезло.</p><p>Я не ожидал, что поцелуй так затянется. По правде говоря, мы будто смерзлись там, на продуваемой всеми ветрами ледяной тропе. У меня был мокрый нос, Снейп зарылся пальцами в медвежий мех, обнимая меня, и голова закружилась так сильно, что я подумал – вот сейчас мы оба упадем, и кранты.</p><p>Но тут Снейп разлепил наши губы и пробормотал:</p><p>– Ты это слышишь?</p><p>И я услышал – тихий звон, будто овечьи бубенцы.</p><p>– Что это?</p><p>Мы запрокинули голову и увидели наши сани. Они летели к нам прямо по воздуху – потрясное колдовство. На шеях у оленей были фонарики, желтые, синие, красные, зеленые. Шаман махал нам рукой в пушистой варежке, улыбаясь во все зубы.</p><p>– Ну разумеется, – застонал Снейп, будто только что все понял.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ну в самом-то деле! Долго ты собираешься там стоять?</p><p>Молли распахнула дверь в сад и втянула меня в дом. Ее пухлые руки были перепачканы мукой, в воздухе пахло ванилином.</p><p>– Гарри наверху, разбирает вещи.</p><p>– С чего ты взяла, что мне это интересно, – проворчал я, оглядываясь. Гостиная была пуста, если не считать кота, спящего в моем кресле. – Куда делись все остальные?</p><p>– Артур еще работает, мальчики с ним, все, кроме Джорджа и Ли – Мерлин их знает, где они ходят. Джинни на тренировке, но обещала вернуться к ужину, а Гермиона с Флер помогают на кухне. Ты заказал себе новую палочку? – она стащила с меня пальто прежде, чем я успел бы возразить. – Северус, твой свитер!</p><p>– А что с ним такое?</p><p>– Ничего особенного, – она прикрыла губы рукой. – Так ты поднимешься к Гарри?</p><p>– Ради всего святого! – рявкнул я, закатив глаза, но Молли подталкивала меня к лестнице, пока я не сдался.</p><p>Я не собирался приходить. Конечно, ежегодный Рождественский ужин – не тот прием пищи, который Молли позволит саботировать (не то что бы вообще существовал такой прием пищи в Норе, на который я мог бы не явиться). Но в этом году я собирался остаться в Хогвартсе. Между двух зол – Минерва тоже имела на меня планы, о чем недвусмысленно выразилась; какая-то учительская вечеринка, реки Огдена и старые байки. Я был в ужасе, но разве это не лучше, чем сидеть за столом напротив Поттера и рассказывать в сотый раз о нашем путешествии?</p><p>Честное слово, я не хотел его видеть.</p><p>Постучав, я заглянул в спальню. Меня охватило дежавю – Поттер подозрительно нюхал рубашки, комкал их и швырял в чемодан.</p><p>– Опять куда-то собрался? – спросил я, заставив его вздрогнуть.</p><p>– Небольшое путешествие. Не волнуйся, я пришлю тебе открытку, – пробормотал он, пытаясь вытащить книжку «Квиддич сквозь века», сдавленную другими книгами на полке. – На Гавайях, говорят, есть один шаман. Он больше по вуду, конечно, но мне помочь сможет.</p><p>– Это не там ли ожидается извержение вулкана?</p><p>– На самом деле, большинство вулканов там – спящие. Не извергались шесть тысяч лет.</p><p>– Ты никуда не поедешь.</p><p>Он закрыл чемодан ногой, повернулся ко мне с ухмылкой.</p><p>– Почему-то я знал, что ты так скажешь.</p><p>Прекрасно. Я предсказуем. Я как на ладони. И снова навязываюсь.</p><p>Я отошел к окну, посмотрел вниз. По саду бегали гномы, ныряя в сугробы и кидая друг в друга снежками. В старой птичьей кормушке хозяйничал Сычик – этот чокнутый комок перьев, который принес мне приглашение на ужин, попутно опрокинув все склянки с чернилами, которые смог найти.</p><p>Поттер подошел сзади, погладил мою спину.</p><p>– Мне нравится твой свитер.</p><p>Да, я тоже видел эту чертову мышь. Разглядел в зеркале. Вместо глаз у нее были сердечки.</p><p>– Получишь ты свою удачу, – пробормотал я, почти уткнувшись лбом в оконное стекло. – Найдешь под елкой Рождественским утром, не сомневайся. Хотя ты больше заслуживаешь груду угля в носке.</p><p>– Мальчики, помогите мне накрыть на стол, – закричала Молли снизу.</p><p>– Ну, мне бы дотянуть до Рождественского утра, верно? – хмыкнул Поттер, пропуская меня вперед. – Сегодня я случайно сел на Кричера.</p><p>Мы вышли из спальни, столкнувшись плечами в дверях.</p><p>– О, гляди-ка! Омела. Говорят, в ней полно нарглов.</p><p>– Что ты задумал?</p><p>– Это не я.</p><p>Мы застряли в дверях, не способные сдвинуться с места.</p><p>– Кажется, она заколдована, – предположил Поттер. Краска бросилась мне в лицо.</p><p>– Что еще за шутки?</p><p>– Спроси у Джорджа. Я здесь не при чем.</p><p>– Ни на секунду не поверю, Поттер, – я уставился в его насмешливые глаза. Новые очки были ничуть не лучше старых – такие же круглые и дурацкие. – Используй свою палочку. Испепели ее.</p><p>– Чтобы спалить весь дом? Нет уж, я не рискну. К тому же, это традиция. Не стоит нарушать традиции Рождества.</p><p>Его губы дрогнули. Я подумал, что умру. Откажет сердце, свалюсь с приступом, как старик. Поттеру придется целовать мое хладное тело.</p><p>Но я не умер. Даже наоборот.</p><p>– Мальчики, мне кто-нибудь поможет? – крикнула Молли снизу, но ей никто не ответил.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>